El camino del Héroe --- Capitulo 4 subido!
by Son.uzumaki
Summary: Naruto se marchó de la aldea cuando aun era un niño, y sus compañeros apenas lo recuerdan. Años mas tarde su camino se cruza con el de Konoha nuevamente, mientras los peligrosos Akatsuki se ponen en movimiento. ¿Que camino escogerá Naruto, podrá confiar en la aldea que lo desprecio, podra dominar su odio, podrá perdonar y seguir adelante? Quizá, con la ayuda adecuada...
1. Chapter 1

**NA**: Holas, este es mi primer fic. Espero que le den una chance, habra muchas peleas, drama, y esas cosas.

* * *

Konoha, la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, la fuerza militar del pais del fuego. Hogar de miles de shinobis, seres humanos entrenados para convertirse armas al servicio de su lider. Cuna de poderosos clanes y leyendas, pero dejando es de lado empecemos la historia:

El sol se filtraba debilmente por la ventana entorpeciendo su sueño, ya era tarde pero no importaba, era su dia libre.  
Se levanto con pereza y entonces se dirigio al baño; se aseo como cada mañana, al ritmo de quien despierta de un pesado sueño.  
Hizo su parada frente al espejo. El reflejo devolvía la imagen de una hermosa joven de unos 17 años: tes blanca, figura delgada y bien formada, cabello... ¿rosado? Si, rosado, y ojos verdes, intensamente verdes, redondos y brillantes. Sakura Haruno, Chunnin y kunoichi medica se observo un momento y luego se retiro.  
Tras un desayuno ameno salio de su casa, afuera se tomo un tiempo para respirar el aire fresco y apreciar el dia, la aldea se veia animada, vivaz y colorida, el clima tambien acompañaba con su sol brillante y su cielo diafano.  
Parecia ser una fecha especial, y lo era. Era el 10 de octubre, un dia donde se evocaba un suceso conocido por todos en la Aldea: el triunfo del Yondaime Hokage y la caida del poderoso Kyuubi, el Zorro Demonio de 9 colas, asi como la conmemoración de todas las personas caidas en aquel terrible suceso, una historia que todos conocen: "El demonio se preparaba para destruir toda la aldea junto con todos sus habitantes, pero entonces el heroico Yondaime hizo su aparicion y, entregando su vida a cambio, destruyo al zorro sin dejar rastro".  
Sakura evoco fugazmente esa historia en su cabeza, recuerdo como solia oirla de niña. La imagen del Yondaime quedó inmortalizada en los corazones de todos los aldeanos, y en aquel dia particular se rendía honor a su figura.  
Dejando la cuestion de lado Sakura avanzaba entre caravanas de festejos, tumultos de gente y vendedores ambulantes para llegar a la plaza de Konoha. Cerca de su objetivo, alzó su mano en señal de saludo, ¿a quien iba dirigido? Nada menos que a una bella rubia ojiazul sentada en un banco. La mencionada respondio alegre: Ino, del clan Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura y una aplicada Kunoichi.

\- Al fin llegas frentona - Saludo fingiendo estar molesta

\- Lo siento necesitaba un buen descanso cerda - Respondio Sakura en un tono desafiante

Ambas caminaban, mientras hablaban divertidas, observando los festejos. La Aldea había sufrido perdidas enormes en aquel entonces, pero en lugar de lamentarse, todos decidían celebrar recordando a sus seres queridos y al gran Yondaime Hokage.  
Asi, Sakura e Ino se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos. Habían sido compañeros de academia desde el principio, y aun seguían siendo buenos amigos. Estaban Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Hinata, luego se cruzaron con Shino (gran sujeto, pero poco hablador), Rock Lee y Tenten (ambos un año mayores que el resto).  
Todos se pasaron un gran rato hasta que la noche llego, entonces se dirigieron a escuchar el discurso de la Godaime.  
Del balcon de la torre Hokage salio una mujer rubia de ojos cafe, muy bella y con un enorme busto. Tsunade, una de los tres legendarios Sannin, considerada la mejor ninja medico del mundo, nieta del primer Hokage (fundador de la aldea de Konoha) y actual Godaime Hokage comenzó a hablar a la multitud.

\- Hoy es un dia muy especial para nuestra aldea, hoy conmemoramos... - L Hokage dio un largo discurso enérgicamente - Espero que recuerden: Un ninja de Konoha es aquel que protege su hogar, su familia, ese es el legado del Yondaime Hokage, no lo olviden

La multitud aplaudio emocionada a su líder. Sakura parecia estar algo ida de la situacion, el recuerdo de un joven de cabello negro

\- Descuida no es nada, vallamos por algo de comer

El resto de la noche transcurrio con alegria, Sakura y sus amigos contemplaron el espectaculo de fuegos artificiales.  
Pero al parecer no todos se encontraban animados, en la torre Hokage Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho, se la notaba melancolica y algo triste mientras tragaba un sorbo de Sake

\- Minato, Kushina; lo lamento

Mientras, en un lugar apartado de Konoha, se erigia un monumento en honor a los caidos en el deber. Alli estaban marcados en la roca los nombres de todos los shinobis que habian fallecido cumpliendo con su mision. Frente a el estaba parado un hombre de cabello gris, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara.

\- Sensei, Rin, Obito... -

* * *

Era un nuevo dia. Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando, quiza demasiado, hasta que una voz la saco de su trance

\- Sakura, la Hokage nos espera en su despacho

\- Claro Kakashi-sensei

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto mostrando su tipica sonrisa

\- Si, no se preocupe. Sabe que me gusta ocupar mi cabeza con tonterias jiji

\- Ok, vamos Sai nos espera alli

Ambos se dirigieron a paso de Shinobi. Sakura se distrajo un momento al pasar por la Academia, el lugar donde todos los shinobis comenzaban a formarse a temprana edad, aprendiendo los conceptos basicos de su profesion.  
Su mirada se centro particularmente en una hamaca pendiendo de un arbol en el patio frontal, algo aislada del edificio; entonces un breve y fugaz recuerdo atravezo su mente: la imagen de un niño pequeño, solo y algo triste aparecio tan rapido como se fue. Sacudio su cabeza y siguio su camino hasta llegar al edificio Hokage.  
Llegaron a la imponente torre Hokage, desde el suelo podia verse a la Godaime en la terraza del edificio.  
En la entrada los esperaba un muchacho palido, Sai, realmente no hay mucho que agregar sobre este personaje, callado, extraño y carente de emociones, integrante del cuerpo ANBU raiz. Es parte del equipo de Sakura, y habia demostrado ser un compañero fiel, aunque muy misterioso.

\- Kakashi-san, Sakura-san la Godaime-sama nos espera- Saludo con una extraña sonrisa en su cara

\- Ok- Cabe agregar que Sakura no entendia muy bien a este personaje todavia, pero lograba llevarlo como podia.

Los tres entraron al edificio, topándose con una chica joven con el cabello oscuro y muy linda. Shizune la asistenta de Tsunade y la persona mas cercana a ella, ha estado casi toda su vida a su lado.

\- ¿Como les va? Tsunade-sama los espera arriba - Los saludo amablemente y el equipo se dirigió a la oficina

\- Con que ya llegaron - Los recibio la Godaime

\- Buenos dias Tsunade-sama- Respondio con amabilidad Sakura

\- Vallamos al grano- Tsunade era muy ruda en algunas ocasiones

\- Parece estar de malas hoy - Penso Sakura, conociendo el humor de su maestra

\- Mañana tendrán una misión de rango A en las afueras del Pais del Fuego. Por ahora les digo que consiste en una misión de recolección. Ahora pueden retirarse, mañana se les darán los detalles - Finalizo ásperamente

\- Hai - Respondieron Sakura y Sai

\- Kakashi tu quedate un momento

\- Sabia que debia haber algo extraño - Penso Sakura antes de abandonar el despacho

Kakashi ya habia intuido que algo más en la situación. Cuando todos los demás se hubieron retirado la Hokage hablo

\- Esta mision tiene otro proposito ¿no es asi? - Pregunto agudamente el Jonin

\- Siempre tan intuitivo - Lo elogio Tsunade - Estas en lo cierto

\- Me lo suponia ¿De que se trata? - Pregunto con su característica calma

\- La misión es solo una fachada para rastrear a cierto individuo

\- ¿De quien se trata?

\- Un criminal que se ha hecho popular últimamente saboteando algunas misiones. No parece ser nada serio, pero se ha convertido en un problema. Es probable que se trate de un mercenario, se las ha arreglado para fastidiarnos algunos trabajos

\- Si, he oído algo de eso. Pero ¿como pretende que demos con el?

\- No es seguro, pero quizá intente sabotear la misión, después de todo ustedes llevaran un objeto de gran valor. Quizá aparezca e intente robarlo

\- Tiene sentido pero - Intuyo Kakashi - ¿Por que tanto interés en atrapar a un criminal de poca monta? Hay algo mas ¿no es así?

\- Si - Confirmo Tsunade con seriedad

* * *

El equipo Kakashi se encontraba realizando un entrenamiento en el campo n 7. Sakura y Sai practicaban numerosas estrategias de combate en contra de Kakashi

\- Ninpou chouju giga- unas bestias de tinta salieron de un pergamino listas para atacar

\- Katon gokakyu no jutsu- Kakashi lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que incinero a las criaturas. Pero no esperaba a Sakura detrás suyo con un puño cargado de chakra, o quizas si. Al ser golpeado se convirtió en un tronco y apareció por detras poniendo un kunai en el cuello de Sakura, pero para su sorpresa esta se desvanecio en una lluvia de flores de cerezo.

\- Bien pensado- El sensei habia caido en el Genjutsu. Sai lo tenia atado por unas serpientes de tinta mientras Sakura preparaba su ataque

\- Ahora si, TOMA- dijo a punto de golpear a Kakashi. Al recibir el impacto salio disparado, pero de pronto...PUFF

\- Bien parece que lo lograron - Los felicito Kakashi sentado en un arbol, mientras leía un libro llamado Icha Icha Paradise

\- ¿Queeee? ¿un Kage Bushin, otra ves lo mismo? Kakashi-sensei debe comenzara tomarse esto en serio - Se quejo Sakura

\- Vale lo siento, es todo por hoy, recuerden mañana a las 6 en punto en la entrada de la aldea

\- Si como si fuera a llegar puntual que hipócrita fuuuu... - Refunfuño la pelirosa

\- Hai, me retiro ahora. Nos vemos Sakura-san

Sakura se fue. En el camino se encontro con Ino y con Kiba y su compañero canino Akamaru, tambien a Shikamaru.  
Iban conversando hasta que pasaron frente a la academia, ahi Sakura recordó su pequeña visión y entonces dijo:

\- Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda a un niño que iba con nosotros a la academia? Era un niño que siempre se metia en problemas

\- Ahora que lo dices creo que si, me parece que tenia el cabello rubio - Recordó Ino

\- Si, y ademas tenia unas marcas en su rostro ¿verdad?

\- Si es verdad, y también recuerdo que era todo un pesado, un idiota que estaba siempre haciendo bromas - Menciono Kiba

\- Es extraño - Intervinó

\- ¿Que ocurre Shikamaru?

\- Ahora que recuerdo el solo desapareció, nunca mas se lo vió por la Aldea - Menciono Shikamaru con algo de intriga

\- Si es verdad, ademas creo que era huérfano - Recordó Ino

\- Bueno quizas solo decidio irse a otro lugar quien sabe, ya ni importa - Agregó Kiba sin importancia

\- Es verdad

Sakura se despidio de los demás y se fue a su casa, al día siguiente seria la misión. Tsunade les habia dado los detalles.

_\- La mision consiste en proteger un objeto importante, se trata de una valiosa joya. El Emblema del Sol, una reliquia que perteneció al primer Daimyo del Pais del Fuego. Sera transportado hacia la residencia del señor feudal, ustedes la custodiaran desde el comienzo del viaje; al llegar a la mitad del camino llegara un equipo de apoyo - Recordó las indicaciones de la Hokage_

Ya de noche, Sakura se fue a dormir luego de dejar preparado todo el equipo necesario para la mison.  
Estaba teniendo un sueño algo peculiar.

_"Sakura-chan adioosss.. - Se despidió alegre un pequeño niño rubio en una plaza. Sakura se alejaba y al voltear veía al niño triste, todos los aldeanos lo miraban con odio y con... miedo"_

* * *

El momento habia llegado, Sakura y Sai esperaban a que Kakashi llegase. Como de costumbre se presento 15 minutos tarde.

\- Bueno parece que solo falta 1 - Les dijo Kakashi

\- ¿Que? ya estamos los 3

\- Pero hoy seremos 4 - Un hombre de unos veintitantos años, cabello marrón y cara pálida hablo

\- Yamato-taicho, ¿usted nos acompañara también?

\- Así me lo solicito la Hokage-sama

\- Bien ahora estamos listos para partir - Anunció Kakashi tomando la delantera

Sakura pensaba que era extraño que Yamato los acompañara, la joya debía ser algo valioso en verdad, o quizá había otro motivo  
El equipo emprendió la marcha, Kakashi y Yamato iban adelante hablando

\- ¿Cree que sea cierto?

\- No lo se. Este cazarecompensas puede ser algo serio si de verdad es asi, pero mas importante que eso. Si resulta que es cierto, tenemos que atraparlo

Pasaron cuatro días recorriendo el país del fuego. Pese al cansancio el paisaje era un reconfortante alivio. Bosques frondosos, verdes planicies, pequeñas aldeas y lejanas montañas poblaban el recorrido, un deleite para cualquiera que se tome el tiempo para apreciarlo.  
Al mediodía llegaron a su objetivo, una torre que se erigía al refugio del bosque, varios hombres la resguardaban. Del interior salio un individuo a recibirlos, un anciano encorvado de rostro alegre y humilde.

\- Oh ustedes deben ser los enviados de Konoha, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Gengo, un gusto conocerlos

\- Igualmente señor. Como sabe, venimos a custodiar el transporte del emblema.

\- Me alegro de saber que sera cuidado por el propio Ninja Copia - El anciano reconoció a Kakashi, despues de todo era un ninja bastante famoso y con una conocida reputacion

\- Jiji si usted lo dice - Respondió halagado

Kakashi decidió que seria prudente descansar un dia antes de iniciar la misión. A la mañana siguiente estaba todo listo, el encargado de acompañar a los shinobi y transportar el emblema seria Shin, un chico de unos 14 años, cabello rojo oscuro y ojos marrones, algo menor que Sakura. Se mostraba bastante indiferente respecto de la situación.

\- Muy bien si esta todo listo partiremos ya - Hablo Yamato

\- De acuerdo... Y Shin, gracias - Le agradeció con mucho sentimiento el anciano. El chico asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El equipo partió entonces a toda prisa - Esos muchachos nos han salvado a todos... Shin, Senshi, no los olvidaremos

* * *

Asi comenzó oficialmente la mision, el equipo Kakashi escoltaria a Shin hacia la residencia del señor feudal. Kakashi y Yamato estaban especialmente atentos  
Era de tarde cuando pararon en una pequeña villa, para reabastecerse con provisiones. La villa era pequeña pero se la veia prospera, Kakashi fue a recopilar algo de informacion al igual que Yamato, Sai solo se puso a dibujar. El pelinegro era muy talentoso para aquello, algo extraño pensaba Sakura, sus dibujos podian ser tan vividos y expresivos, pero él era otra historia.  
Shin y Sakura fueron por comida para el viaje

\- ¿Donde habrá un mercado? - Se preguntaba la pelirroja, el muchacho no decia nada - Quizá ahi

Entraron a una tienda donde compraron varios alimentos. La encargada al ver la bandana de Sakura le pregunto - ¿Ustedes son shinobis verdad?

\- De hecho solo yo

\- Supongo que estas en una misión

\- Asi es

\- ¿De veras? Pero eres tan joven

Sakura compro todo lo necesario y tras una amena charla con la encargada se despidió amablemente

\- Que animado es este pueblo ¿no?

\- Mjm - Contesto Shin secamente, se estaba ganando la antipatía de la pelirosa gradualmente

La mision no presentaba inconvenientes hasta ahora; Shin parecía seguir perfectamente el paso de los shinobis; imaginaron que por esa razón habia sido elegido para acompañarlos.

\- Kakashi-san, alguien nos sigue - Anuncio sigilosamente Sai

\- Si lo se - Hizo una seña a Sakura indicándole que proteja al pelirrojo

De repente un gran tronco cayo aplastando a los 4

\- Con esto tienen - Un grupo de hombres salio de los arboles

\- Estos no son mas que simples bandidos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando nos reemplaze por Bunshin - Kakashi aparecio detras de ellos tranquilamente junto a los demás

\- Malditos, nos engañaron - Se quejo quien parecía ser el liderdel grupo

Los bandidos atacaron, pero Kakashi y los otros apenas si tenian que esforzarse para derrotarlos  
Otro grupo salio de imprevisto para atacar a Sakura y Shin que estaban alejados. Eran 10 por lo menos y se acercaron bastante. Sakura golpeo el suelo haciéndolos volar y eso fue todo.

\- Buen trabajo Sakura - La felicito Yamato

\- Ese chico, ni siquiera se inmuto. Normalmente un muchacho que ni siquiera es Shinobi se pondria algo nervioso, pero el ni siquiera se puso tenso ni se mostro asustado - Pensó Kakashi con curiosidad sobre Shin

\- El punto de encuentro esta a solo unas horas - Dijo Sai

\- Si, es verdad. Sigamos - Ordenó Kakashi

Hora y media mas tarde llegaron a su destino. El punto estaba en una pradera, junto a una sierra y al otro lado un bosque, era como una transición del paisaje. Alli debían esperar al otro grupo de ninjas para continuar

\- Bueno aquí es donde debemos esperar al equipo de apo.. - Yamato dejo de hablar al ver que junto a unos arbustos se encontraban 3 shinobis de Konoha, 1 Jonin y 2 Chunin

\- Sakura revisalos de inmediato - Le ordenó Kakashi

\- Están inconscientes, 2 de ellos tiene varios golpes y contusiones, el tercero tiene solo daños menores - Diagnostico Sakura

\- ¿Que sucedió?... pónganse alerta, alguien nos observa - Advirtió Kakashi sigilosamente

\- Jm - Bufo Shin

\- Yamato - Exclamo Kakashi con rapidez presintiendo el inminente ataque

\- Hai. Mokuton no Jutsu - Con su tecnica Mokuton formo una cupula de madera que los cubrió de un poderoso ataque de viento que pudo quebrarla

\- Se dieron cuenta al instante - Hablo un desconocido apareciendo frente a los ninjas

\- Fuiste tu el que hizo esto ¿verdad? - pregunto Yamato

El extraño era una persona de unos 1.75. Llevaba una cuchilla en su mano, una ligera armadura negra, similar a la de los ANBU, pero mas entera, sobre un traje oscuro. Llevaba una capa corta que cubria su cabeza y caía hasta su torso. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una extraña mascara de broma que tenía una cara alegre.

\- Creo que es algo obvio - Respondio sarcásticamente

\- Asi como que estas aqui por el emblema ¿me equivoco? - Pregunto Kakashi

\- Ha si, eso es cierto tambien - Añadió con un tono poco serio

\- ¿Por eso los atacaste? - Lo interrogo Sakura

\- Asi es, y ademas... los ninjas de Konoha me caen mal - Respondio seriamente, Shin rió ligeramente

\- ¿No crees que estas en desventaja? Nosotros somos 4 shinobis

\- ¿Esos 3 tambien eran shinobis, no es asi? - Los desafio el criminal

\- No somos cualquier Shinobi - Agrego Kakashi

\- Mokuton no jutsu- Yamato inicio el ataque con varios pilares de madera, el extraño los esquivo agilmente

\- Jm, es rapido - Notó Kakashi

\- Ninpo choujuu giga- Sai lanzó sus bestias de tinta al ataque, pero las destruyó con su cuchilla

\- Parece que no me lo dejaran fácil

El criminal comenzó a avanzar corriendo hacia los shinobis. Kakashi salio a su encuentro, entablando una pelea de tai jutsu de alto nivel. Ambos peleaban con gran destreza, Sai aprovecho el momento para crear mas bestias de pintura y Sakura se preparo para el ataque. Mientras, la pelea estaba pareja, hasta que Kakashi decidió poner mas empeño y, con agilidad hizo perder el balance a su oponente y le dio una gran patada, seguido de un Jutsu bola de fuego. Su oponente desapareció al ser tocado por la técnica.

\- Eso fue un Kage Bunshin. Que astuto, todo este tiempo era un clon - Se quejó Kakashi

De repente aparecieron dos copias más y se lanzaron al ataque

\- Mas clones - Kakashi reconoció que aquel sujeto era habil con aquella tecnica

Los clones atacaron a Kakashi con agilidad, ambos se sincronizaban perfectamente, pero el Jonin destruyo a ambos con su poder

\- ¿Donde estas?

Un gran Shuriken se dirigio a gran velocidad a Kakashi, el Jonnin no tuvo problema para detenerlo, pero bajo el mismo un segundo se escondía bajo su sombra. Kakashi no lo noto a tiempo y se le escapo, iba dirigido a Sakura y los demas.

\- ¿Que intenta hacer? - Se pregunto el peligris

Yamato detuvo el Shuriken con su Mokuton, para sorpresa de todos el criminal aparecio frente a ellos

\- Se transformo en el Shuriken - Se sorprendio Kakashi

A tan corta distancia el extraño uso un jutsu de viento que repelio a los ninjas y formo una cortina de polvo

\- Nos engaño - Se quejo Sakura poniendose de pie rapidamente

El enigmatico personaje tenia a Shin atrapado con su cuchilla amenazando con cortarle el cuello

\- Jeje, cayeron con ese truco - Se burlo riendo

\- Es bastante astuto - Murmuro Yamato

\- Es una suerte que este muchacho llevase el emblema. Ahora me retiro, a menos que quieran su cabeza en el suelo - Los amenazó con seriedad

\- Sai, ahora - Ordeno Yamato

Sai hizo un pequeño mivimiento y unas serpientes de tinta atraparon al bandalo, aparentemente las habia dejado allí ocultas. Quedo inmovilizado completamente y solto al muchacho.

\- Es todo - Anuncio Kakashi apareciendo junto al extraño y poniendo un Kunai en su cuello

\- Jeje, cayeron - Se burlo y un pequeño destello apareció en su ropa

Kakashi se alejo al instante y el criminal exploto completamente - ¿Sello explosivo? Era un Clon ¿cuando lo hizo? - Exclamo sorprendido

\- ¿Eso? Fue cuando los mande a volar a todos ustedes

Los ninjas se giraron sorprendidos al oir hablar a Shin, el pelirrojo los miraba con una expresion burlona

\- Nos vemos - El pelirrojo se transformo en el extraño bandido y este desaparecio tras un sonoro Puff

\- Era un Kage Bunshin -Se sorprendio Sakura

\- Cuando nos ataco con ese Jutsu de viento debio dejar unos Kage Bunshin en su lugar y cubrió uno de ellos con el Henge - Dedujo Sai

\- Asi es, lo hizo en unos segundos. Nos engaño con esas tecnicas tan simples - Se resigno Kakashi - Es imposible alcanzarlos, desde ese momento huyo con el muchacho

* * *

Mientras, en una pradera alejada del bosque un par de muchachos descansaban sobre el pasto

\- Todo salio bien, no fue la gran cosa

\- Te dije que era un buen plan Shin

\- Si, despues de todo tenias razon "Senshi"


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:** me alegro que haya gustado. Este capitulo esta mas trabajado en cuanto a la narración creo, y la historia promete estar buena si la siguen.

"Cuando hay comillas significa que alguien esta pensando"

_Cuando es cursiva es un Flashback _

* * *

\- Entonces debo asumir que la mision fue un fracaso total, el emblema fue robado y el chico secuestrado - Sentenció Tsunade con dureza

Tras un largo viaje el equipo había regresado finalmente a Konoha. Ya estaban bastante cansados, pero aun les faltaba responder ante la Godaime. En efecto, la misión fue un fracaso. El misterioso enemigo les había jugado una mala pasada y se había llevado el Emblema y al muchacho. Pero había mas detalles.

Kakashi dió un paso al frente - A decir verdad, hemos concluido que el chico era cómplice en este robo - Reveló calmadamente

\- ¿Como estas seguro de eso? - Preguntó Tsunade confundida

\- Bueno, tras nuestra pelea regresamos al templo. Estaba completamente vacío, no había nadie allí. Además, parecía estar deshabitado desde hace algun tiempo por las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Nos habían alojado en los cuartos exteriores la vez anterior, y seguro los habían preparado especialmente para aparentar normalidad - Kakashi dió un largo suspiro y puso una expresión agotada - En fin, dimos con los niveles inferiores, tenían una especie de cárcel - Tsunade recibió la noticia con una mirada sospechosa - Si, raro para un templo de monjes, tambien pensé eso - Aclaró Kakashi - Un sujeto estaba encerrado allí, y al parecer era uno de los monjes. Nos dijo que unos cazarecompensas los había expulsado de allí hace tiempo, y que a él lo habían dejado encerrado

\- ¿Cazarrecompensas?

\- Es seguro asumir que uno de ellos era quien enfrentamos, por lo que averiguamos es alguien conocido como Senshi - Intervino Yamato - Pero es probable que el muchacho estubiera de su lado, y todo lo demás fue planeado por ellos

Tsunade suspiró fastidiada - Ya veo. Son demasiadas intrigas para algo tan sencillo. En fin, la culpa no fue nuestra, así que el Damyio se las tendrá que arreglar con otros - Concluyó con alivio - Bien, pueden irse a descansar entonces

El equipo se retiró del despacho, a excepción de Kakashi que fue retenido por un llamado de Tsunade - ¿Y bien, que puedes decirme sobre este enemigo Kakashi?

\- Pues... no mucho, temo. Por lo que observé no creo que fuera mayor que un muchacho, probablemente cercano a la edad de Sakura - Tsunade se sorprendió un poco - Por supuesto, no sabemos su identidad, llevaba una máscara tonta cubriendole el rostro. Es habil en Taijutsu, usuario de Futon, y es especialmente hábil con el Kage Bunshin, nos despisto a todos con sus tácticas, aunque simples muy efectivas. Pero eso es todo

Tsunade procesó la información y contesto pensativa - Entonces no crees que

No - La interrumpió Kakashi - No creo que este relacionado con ellos como decían los rumores. Es hábil ciertamente, y de seguro que no mostro su verdadero poder, pero no es el tipo de ninja que se encuentra en Akatsuki

Tsunade suspiro con cansancio - Ya veo, otro rumor que es solo un rumor. Bueno, es todo entonces Kakashi, puedes irte - El Jonin se inclino con respeto y se retiró

Sakura volvía a su casa, pensando. Su mente se enfocó en el extraño oponente que enfrentaron hace poco y el resultado inesperado de la misión.  
De repente su vista se perdió en la academia a la cual asistió durante su infancia, mas especificamente en una hamaca que colgaba de un solitario arbol en la entrada.  
Un breve recuerdo de un pequeño niño de cabello rubio la asalto, sentado allí con la mirada baja - Ese niño - Pensó nuevamente - No me puedo acordar ni su nombre, es muy molesto. Ya sé, le preguntaré a Tsunade-sama, si asistió a la academia debe haber registros suyos. Así dejará de darme vueltas en la cabeza - Resolvió con deisición.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar

\- Hey ¿qué haremos con este cacharro? - Preguntó un joven de cabello rojo a su compañero

\- No sé, fundirlo si quieres - Contestó el otro despreocupado

\- Claro que no, no valdrá nada así. Lo mejor sera venderlo entero - Aclaró el pelirrojo, acostumbrado a la mente simple de su amigo

\- Lo que sea, tu encargate de esas cosas. Ahora me gustaría descansar. Luego será hora de visitar a un viejo amigo

\- Lo que digas...

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fallida misión. Uno de los ninjas atacados se recupero lo suficiente para recibir un interrogatorio de Tsunade

\- Entonces, apareció de la nada y los derrotó - Tsunade dejó en claro con un tono de reproche

\- Pues... si - Respondió avergonzado el Chunin - Es alguien muy fuerte, y nos tomó por sorpresa - Dijo con la mirada baja

\- No dinstinguieron su aspecto tampoco

\- No fue posible, llevaba una mascara. Además no tuvimos demasiado tiempo

Tsunade se refregó el cabello resignada - Está bien, puedes retirarte

Sakura entró en el despacho de la Godaime, ganándose su atención. La Hokage conocía bien a su descípula, y por su mirada podía saber que venía intentando conseguir algo -Sakura ¿que se te trae por aquí en tu día libre? - Inquirió tranquila

\- Buenos días Tsunade-sama - Habló amablemente la pelirosa - Quería preguntarle algo. No es nada importante, es solo algo que me ha estado dando vueltas a la cabeza y no puedo sacármelo de encima

\- ¿Y qué es eso? - Preguntó extrañada Tsunade. Aunque sabía que si a Sakura le intrigaba algo no pararía hasta descubrirlo

\- Es una tontería en verdad. Se trata de cierto compañero de academia de hace varios años. Usted no estaba en la Aldea en ese tiempo, así que no lo conoció. Pero quería echar un ojo a su registro si es posible. Verá, el desapareció y nadie lo volvió a ver, así que quería averiguar que sucedió. Le he estado dando vueltas en mi mente pero no logró recordarlo - Confesó frustrada

Tsunade arqueó su ceja, intrigada por cierto presentimiento - ¿Y quien era este niño? - Preguntó con calma

\- Bueno... era rubio, tenía ojos azules y... recuerdo que tenía unas extrañas marcas en su rostro. Es todo lo que puedo recordar de él, además creo que no tenía padres. Ha sí, se llamaba Naruto - Recordó subitamente, el nombre le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza pero no lograba recordarlo con presición

Sakura ignoraba el tumulto que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de su maestra. Por supuesto que sabía de quien hablaba ¿como no saberlo? El legado del Yondaime Hokage, el salvador de la Aldea de la Hoja - Mmm, no lo sé Sakura - Tsunade negó con su cabeza, sonando tranquila - Como bien dijiste yo no estaba en la Aldea en ese tiempo

\- Lo sé, pero si asistió a la Academia deben existir registros suyos. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero me tiene intrigada

\- Bueno, se lo encargaré a Shizune, pero es probable que no encuentre nada

\- Está bien, gracias Tsunade-sama - Agradeció la pelirosa y se retiró

Una vez en soledad, Tsunade suspiró con tristeza - Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

El equipo avanzaba con rapidez. No se detenía, no desviaban su mirada del frente ni se dirigían palabra alguna. Kakashi iba al frente, moviendose agil y sigilosamente. El objetivo estaba cerca, aunque su mente repasaba los sucesos con detenimiento.

Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru, la noticia impacto profundamente al Jonin y a la Hokage ¿Como era posible? Lo mas seguro de asumir era que Sasuke decidió no entregarle su cuerpo y aprovechando el momento de debilidad del Sannin lo venció. El Uchiha parecía viajar con un equipo según la información nueva, tres individuos. Y lo último, información del paradero de Uchiha Itachi.  
Un equipo había sido dispuesto para captura de Itachi, liderado por Kakashi e integrado por varios ANBU y otros ninjas destacados. Entre ellos se encontraban Neji Hyuga, el mas prominente ninja del clan Hyuga. E incluso había sido enviado Shikamaru Nara, un ninja con un valor estratégico sin igual.  
Durante el trayecto la misión dió un giro súbito cuando uno de los ninjas rastreadores del clan Inuzuka detectó distintos aromas dirigiendose al destino. Kakashi decidió apurar el paso y finalmente llegaron, ascendiendo rapidamente por la pequeña montaña. La escena que hallaron fue desoncertante. Una fina lluvia caía desde las oscuras y densas nubes, sobre los restos de la cupula, ahora reducida a escombros. Un circulo de fuego negro rodeaba el panorama, y ni siquiera el contacto incesante del agua era capaz de reducirlo, seguía ardiendo implacablemente.  
El equipo se separó en busca de pistas.

\- Llegamos tarde - Fue la conclusión de Kakashi

\- Así parece - Respondió Shikamaru con su tono usual de calma - Es obvio que aquí sucedió una pelea

\- Si. Lo importante es averiguar entre quienes, y su resultado - Determinó el peligris

\- Kakashi-san, solo puedo detectar dos olores. Ambos desaparecen justo aquí. No puedo seguir el rastro - Habló el Inuzuka - Pero hemos hallado dos tipos distintos de sangre

\- ¿Puedes indentificarlos?

\- Uno pertenece a Uchiha Itachi. El otro es desconocido, pero es extraño, es muy similar al de Itachi

\- Una persona con la misma sangre, un miembro del mismo clan - Dedujo Kakashi astutamente - Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que pasó - Admitió con pesar - Debemos regresar a la Aldea - Ordenó con seriedad

* * *

La pequeña rana desapareció tras un cordial saludo

\- Shin, debemos apresurarnos

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó desinteresado

\- Algo sucedió - Contestó seriamente el encapuchado y le extendió a su compañero un pergamino que leyó detenidamente

\- Está bien, vamos - Ambos emprendieron la marcha con gran velocidad. El pelirrojo decidió romper el trance mental de su compañero - No es el mejor momento pero lo diré. Sé que le tienes estima y que es tu amigo, pero si está con ellos de verdad... Si intenta lastimarla no dudaré en matarlo

El encapuchado solo asintió con su cabeza, sin decir palabra

* * *

El ambiente era tenso en el despacho de Tsunade. Kakashi había retornado de su misión y se presentó ante la Hokage, junto a Shikamaru.  
Tsunade escuchó los detalles con paciencia, así como las suposiciones de ambos. La conclusión de Kakashi era obvia. Sasuke Uchiha se había enfrentado a Itachi. El resultado era un misterio, así como el paradero de ambos.

\- Sellamos las llamas del Amaterasu y luego partimos - Finalizó Kakashi

Tsunade asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no dijo nada. La puerta sonó y dió permiso de pasar a quien había llamado - Bien Sakura, ya estás aquí - Sakura entró en el despacho respetuosamente, pero notó el aire tenso que se cernía sobre los presentes. El semblante de su sensei era señal de que algo no andaba bien.  
Kakashi intercambio una breve mirada con Tsunade, a lo que ella hizo un leve gesto aprobatorio con su cabeza.

\- Tengo algo importante que comunicarles - Hablo la Godaime con seriedad y se pausó un momento - Kakashi, lo que has dicho es cierto. Y las pruebas que han aportado son suficientes para confirmarlo - Hizo una breve pausa - Uchiha Itachi ha muerto - Reveló dejando pasmados a los presentes.

\- Tsunade-sama ¿está segura de eso? - Pregunto Kakashi saliendo de su trance, la posibilidad de pensar que Itachi halla sido derrotado era realmente increíble. Más por la declaración implícita detrás de aquello, Sasuke había derrotado a Itachi

\- Así es - Afirmó nuevamente Tsunade

Sakura estaba completamente inmóvil, no podía salir de su sorpresa. Itachi Uchiha muerto, eso significaba... "Sasuke, de seguro fue Sasuke, cumplió su objetivo" Un rayo de esperanza se asomaba, Sasuke volvería, tenía que hacerlo.  
Kakashi y Shikamaru notaron que aún quedaba algo que decir. Tsunade tenía una expresión grave, cosa que Sakura notó tambien al conocer tan bien a su maestra.  
El Jonin pensaba en aquello, Itachi muerto.

_\- Kakashi-san ¿cual es el plan de ataque? - Preguntó uno de los ANBU mientras se movían hacia su destino_

_\- El plan de ataque - Repitió Kakashi vacíamente - Lamento decirles esto, pero aún que formulemos una estrategia virtualmente perfecta no hay manera de estar preparado para enfrentar a un enemigo como Uchiha Itachi - Declaró con franqueza, los demás prestaron atención - Individualmente nos supera a todos, y aún en conjunto no tenemos una oportunidad segura de ganar. Así que tengan eso en mente, no tenemos la certeza de la victoria, no importa nuestro número, diría que esta misión tiene un 55% de posibilidades de éxito, siendo optimista_

Kakashi no podía creerlo. Aún que Sasuke se hubiera vuelto muy fuerte, vencer a alguien como Itachi era...

Tsunade los miró fijamente, aún quedaba algo por decir - Y Uchiha Sasuke se ha unido a Akatsuki

Kakashi y Shikamaru abrieron sus ojos de par en par ante la increíble noticia, el Jonin estaba completamente conmocionado. Sakura se precipitó al oír el nombre de Sasuke, pero no comprendió la gravedad de los hechos - ¿Que es Akatsuki? - Se limitó a preguntar, notando las horrorizadas expresiones de los demás

Kakashi habló repentinamente sin hacer caso a las palabras de su alumna - ¿Está segura de eso? - Se limitó a preguntar con tono calmo pero serio, aunque incapaz de ocultar su conmoción

\- Jiraiya me envió la información a través de una de sus ranas mensajeras. Con los datos que me han provisto ustedes creo que es seguro darlo por hecho - Les informó Tsunade - Jiraiya es el único que ha sido capaz de espiar a Akatsuki con éxito y quien mas conoce acerca de ellos

Kakashi no discutió más sobre ello, la información de Jiraiya era confiable sin duda. El Sanin fue uno de los primeros en notar la existencia de la enigmática organización e investigar acerca de ella exitosamente - Entiendo

\- Entonces no hay nada mas que decir - Sentenció Shikamaru - Sasuke hizo su elección

\- Temo que sí - Acordó Tsunade

Sakura se disponía a hablar nuevamente ante los perturbadores comentarios, pero la Godaime retomó la palabra nuevamente

\- Pero aun tengo mas para decirles - Tomó un breve respiro antes de soltar la noticia - Tenemos noticias del posible paradero de Sasuke - Los presentes se sorprendieron inmensamente - Así que tienen una misión. Localizar a Uchiha Sasuke, comprobar la veracidad de esta información, y de ser así capturarlo o

\- Entiendo - Finalizó Kakashi seriamente

Sakura contempló el intercambio perpleja ¿acaso había oído bien? Sasuke un criminal, la misión caputarlo e incluso... - Aguarden un momento, Tsunade-sama no entiendo ¿de que se trata todo esto? - Vociferó Sakura con preocupacion y enojo

\- Sakura - Comenzó Tsunade con un tono serio y duro - Sasuke se ha convertido en un criminal, es un problema de todas las naciones ahora. Está mas allá de nuestro control, y francamente no tengo intenciones de responder por él

Sakura estaba cada vez mas alarmada - ¿Pero qué es Akatsuki?

\- Yo se lo explicaré - Kakashi intervino - Nos retiraremos y esperaremos los detalles

\- Si, de acuerdo - Aceptó Tsunade, sabía que sería algo difícil para Sakura

Una vez afuera Sakura comenzó a bombardear a Kakashi exigiendo respuestas. Shikamaru se retiró dejandolos solos.

\- Kakashi-sensei ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿como qué Sasuke es un criminal? ¿Qué es Akatsuki? Digamelo - Exigió Sakura

Kakashi tomó aire, pensando como sería mejor explicarlo - Bien... - Suspiró sobando su cabeza - Hoy volvi de una misión especial - Comenzó a relatar - Yo, Shikamaru y un equipo especial partimos hace unos días con el objetivo de capturar a Uchiha Itachi - Reveló sorprendiendo a Sakura - Pero al llegar nos encontramos con los restos de una batalla, Itachi no estaba. Pero uno de los Ninjas del clan Inuzuka detectó un rastro de sangre en la escena, similar a la de Itachi, probablemente de alguien de su mismo clan y de un parentezco cercano

\- Sasuke - Pronunció Sakura entendiendo

\- Así es, al parecer Itachi y Sasuke se enfrentaron, y de alguna manera Sasuke logro salir victorioso - Sakura se alivió inmensamente al oir aquello, pero le duro poco, recordando que el asunto no terminaba ahí - Verás Sakura, Itachi pertenecía a un grupo llamado Akatsuki - La pelirosa abrió sus ojos de par en par - Una peligrosa organización formada por criminales clase S. Incluso Orochimaru perteneció a ella durante un tiempo

Sakura sintió una pesadez que casi la hace caer al suelo. Nada encajaba allí, no tenía ningun sentido ¿Como Sasuke se uniría al mismo grupo donde estubo su hermano? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera parte de un grupo así?

\- Lo sé Sakura, yo tampoco lo entiendo - Habló Kakashi - Pero Akatsuki es una organización enemiga de todas las naciones, si Sasuke está con ellos no podemos hacer nada por él. Se ha convertido en un peligro y debe ser detenido

Sakura no podía oír mas, peor aún, sabía que su sensei tenía razón - Lo siento sensei, debo irme. Tengo que prepararme - Se despidió con pena, aunque con una desconocida resolución

Ya de noche, Sakura pensaba detenidamente - "No puedo dejar que Sasuke siga así. Debo intentar salvarlo... debo detenerlo. Cuando lo vea trendré mi respuesta, espero que sea la indicada"

* * *

El equipo estaba reunido en la entrada de la Aldea, era el día. Sakura se revolvía internamente, la impaciencia la carcomía. Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Kiba y Kakashi ya estaban allí. Era hora de partir.

\- Bien, ya conocemos los detalles. Es hora de partir - Ordenó Kakashi y emprendieron la marcha

La información había revelado que Sasuke se hallaría camino al País del Rayo, así que lo interceptarían en el paso de la Roca Aullante, el cual era necesario cruzar.

* * *

Paralelamente, una figura avanzaba con prisa - Falta poco, debo apresurarme - El joven apresuró el paso aún mas

* * *

\- Bien, ese es el plan. Según lo que sabemos Sasuke cuenta con un equipo, así que este será el modo mas eficaz de lidiar con ellos - Indicó Shikamaru y retomaron la marcha

Tras un par de horas ya estaban casi en el lugar. El terreno se transformaba en una llanura extensa, poblada de altas rocas y vegetación árida no muy abundante.

\- Estoy percibiendo un rastro, son cuatro individuos... es Sasuke - Anunció Kiba al equipo.

Todos asumieron posiciones encubiertas, esperando el momento. Tras 20 minutos se divisaron 4 figuras aproximandose a paso lento.  
El corazón de Sakura palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que era capaz de oírlo. Kakashi también miraba expectante a su antiguo alumno que ahora se había entrado en su campo de visión.  
Era Sasuke sin dudas. Tras él venían una muchacha pelirroja con ateojos, un chico de pelo blanzo azulado, portando la que Kakashi reconoció inmediatamente como la Kubikiribocho, la espada de Zabusa Momochi a quien había enfrentado en el pasado; y por último un enorme joven de pelo naranja y expresión tranquila.  
Todos llevaban una capa negra con nubes rojas. Eso lo definía

\- Es cierto, Sasuke está con Akatsuki - Afirmó Kakashi

\- Debemos actuar - Habló Yamato

\- Si, comencemos

El grupo Taka se separó abruptamente cuando un pilar de madera surgió entre medio de ellos, seguido de otros varios. Sasuke esquivó con agilidad los ataques - Valla, a quien tenemos aquí - Vociferó tranquilamente con un tono irónico y una sonrisa malévola. Entonces volteó dándole la cara a su antiguo sensei

\- Sasuke... - Pronunció Kakashi impasible - Que bajo has caído

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Kakashi apenas podía reconocer ese rostro, la mirada de Sasuke era oscura, llena de rabia y odio, y una expresión de retorcida satisfacción se dibujaba en sus rasgos.

\- Hmpf ¿no vas a darme un noble discurso acerca de lo correcto? - Se mofó Sasuke - Eres bueno en eso no?

\- No - Respondió Kakashi con su usual tono despreocupado - Creo que estamos fuera de tiempo para una clase

El plan inició bien, el equipo Taka había sido separado. Kakashi se enfrentaría a Sasuke, y los demás mantendrían apartado al resto e intentarían acabarlos rápidamente. Yamato y Sai se lanzaron sobre Juugo, Kiba y Shikamaru pudieron detener a Suigetsu mientras Sakura lidiaba con Karin.  
La pelirosa notó la mirada preocupada que la pelirroja dirigía a Sasuke disimuladamente. Había algo extraño allí, la pelirroja parecía tener miedo, pero no por él, sino de él.

\- Será mejor si te rindes ahora y no me haces perder tiempo - Advirtió Sakura a la muchacha

Karin no respondió nada, extrañamente. Si Sakura la hubiese conocido le hubiera parecido raro que la escandalosa pelirroja no dijera palabra, pero no era el caso. Aún así, su mirada decía lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke? - Preguntó Sakura esta vez, con una voz amarga, ganándose la sorprendida atención de Karin

La pelirroja tenía una habilidad desconocida para los ninjas de Konoha allí presentes. Era capaz de detectar chakras facilmente, pero mas que eso, era capaz de leer las emociones y sentimientos de los demás.  
Ante las abrumadoras emociones de la pelirosa, Karin solo pudo bajar su cabeza. Sakura la miró extrañada pero entendió. Corrió rapidamente dejandola atrás y se encaminó hacia la verdadera batalla.

Yamato y Sai tenían controlado a Juugo, hasta que su sed de sangre sobrepaso su temple y el sello maldito comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, dandole un vuelco a la batalla. Aún así lo mantenían a raya lo suficiente para apartarlo de los demás.  
Shikamaru y Kiba estaban teniendo problemas con Suigetsu y su habilidad de volver agua su cuerpo, no tenían manera de causarle daños e inutilizaba el Kage Mane de Shikamaru. El peliblanco balanceaba su espada agilmente manteniendose fuera del rango de los ninjas.

Kakashi y Sasuke luchaban con gran maestría. No hacían ningún movimiento innecesario o ineficaz, atacaban implacablemente a su rival, mientras sus Sharingan se miraban fijamente. Sasuke hacía uso de su habilidad con la espada, mientras que Kakashi se valía eficazmente de sus kunai.  
La pelea no llegaría lejos de ese modo, y era momento de sacar a relusir sus poderes. Con una ligera sonrisa, Sasuke electrificó su espada usando su Chidori, Kakashi que pudo prever el ataque por una milesima de segundo, canalizó su chakra en sus manos pudiendo minimizar el daño del ataque y se apartó velozmente. Gracias a que Kakashi era capaz de dominar el Raiton no se llevó daños.  
Sasuke no esperó y dio un gran salto hacia adelante. Tras una secuencia de sellos escupió una enorme bola de fuego que Kakashi bloqueó usando un muro de tierra. El Jonin dió un gran salto hacia atrás, el muro se quebró por completo bajo el asedio de una pequeña descarga de agujas eléctricas que esquivó agilmente.

\- Parece que te has puesto creativo con tu Chidori - Habló Kakashi agitado

\- Es una técnica útil, debería darte las gracias - Respondió Sasuke soberbiamente

\- Tal vez. Pero bajo las circunstancias actuales preferiría que no lo hicieras

Sasuke se movió rapidamente hacia un lado, evitando un puñetazo que quebró la tierra dejando un gran crater en su lugar. Sakura tenía su puño clavado contra el suelo donde un segundo antes el pelinegro estaba parado.

\- Las molestias siguen llegando - Se quejó Sasuke irritado

Sakura no lo creía, apenas reconocía a Sasuke en aquella persona. Esa expresión, esos ojos, ese odio que irradiaba. No era el Sasuke que conocía, ya no más.

\- Sasuke ¿Que estás haciendo? - Pregunto Sakura con enojo

\- Hmpf, mírate actuando valiente - Se burló el pelinegro

\- Sasuke ¿que estás haciendo con Akatsuki? - Intervinó Kakashi

\- Es solo una herramienta; los usaré mientras me sean útiles - Confesó con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Lo siento Sasuke - Dijo Kakashi - Pero esto se acaba aquí

Sasuke no esperó mas. Usando su poderoso Chidori Nagashi lanzo una corriente eléctrica que hizo a ambos retroceder, destruyendo la tierra a su paso.  
En apenas segundos Sasuke estaba frente a Sakura, la pelirosa apenas pudo esquivar un espadazo y retroceder agilmente entre maniobras, mientras Kakashi lanzó un Raikiri en forma de lobo que Sasuke atravezó con su espada Chidori Eiso neutralizándolo.  
Sakura se movió con rapidez atacando a Sasuke, este esquivó el golpe y contraatacó dandole una patada que no pudo bloquear y la apartó bruscamente. Kakashi atacó nuevamente, esta vez Sasuke se llevó un golpe que lo hizo retroceder.  
Kakashi aprovechó el momento y creó múltiples muros de piedra que rodearon a Sasuke por detrás y ambos lados dejándolo sin escape y lanzó una bola de fuego instantaneamente. Pero el Uchiha rápidamente lanzó un gran dragón de fuego que se llevó su técnica por delante y le dió de lleno.  
Antes de que Sasuke pudiera relajarse Kakashi salió debajo de la tierra con su Raikiri listo para acabarlo. El ataque estaba a punto de darle, pero en un segundo Kakashi retrocedió alarmado al formarse una llamarada negra que protegió a Sasuke y barrió con las paredes.  
Kakashi se apartó rapidamente de él quedando a distancia.

\- Amaterasu - Kakashi observó como los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado de forma y un hilo de sangre caía de su globo izquierdo - El Mangekyo Sharingan

\- Pudiste notarlo a tiempo, después de todo eres Kakashi el guerrero Sharingan - Lo elogió Sasuke - Alguien como tú no merece tener ese ojo - Aseguró con seriedad

Las llamas del Amaterasu se movieron hacia Kakashi. Aunque las esquivaba continuaban persiguiéndolo.  
Sakura aprovechó el momento y atacó, debilitando el control de Sasuke sobre el fuego negro.

\- No paras de entrometerte cierto? - Sasuke usó su Chidori Nagashi golpeando a Sakura. La pelirosa voló hacia atrás y a continuación el Amaterasu se dirigió hacia ella

\- Mierda - Kakashi actuó rapidamente - Kamui - Concentrando el poder de su Sharingan este asumió un nuevo patrón, y un agujero absorbió todas las llamas, sin dejar rastro de ellas.  
El peligris cayó agotado al suelo, había usado todo su chakra con ese último ataque.

\- Valla, hasta tienes tu propio Mangekyo - Espetó Sasuke - Realmente eres muy molesto

Kakashi estaba recargado en su rodilla, sosteniendose con un brazo. Ya no le quedaban demasiadas energías. El Kamui se había llevado lo último

\- Sasuke...

\- ¿Vas a apelar a mi consciencias acaso? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza

\- Creo que ya no te queda nada de ella

Una severa y fría expresión tiño el rostro de Sasuke- Te equivocas Kakashi. Jamás he sido tan consciente - Rápidamente volteó interceptando a Sakura por el cuello

\- Detente! - Kakashi intentó correr hacia él, pero no llegaría a tiempo

\- Sas-suke - Sakura pronunció débilmente mientras el agarre cortaba su respiración. Sasuke iba a matarla

Justo cuando Sakura se dió por perdida, a punto de recibir la espada de Sasuke, sintió que una fuerza la apartaba, y lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba a salvo en brazos de un extraño.  
Una pequeña gota de sangre la devolvió a la realidad. Un fino hilo rojo caía de la mejilla de su salvador. Pero ¿quien era? La capucha apenas dejaba distinguir unos penetrantes ojos azules.  
El extraño la dejo en el suelo y volteó a ver a Sasuke, apartándose de ella sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Hablando de molestias - Exclamó Sasuke con un extraño tono, mezcla de satisfacción altanera y emoción

\- Había que verlo para creerlo - Habló el encapuchado fijándose en Sasuke

Ahora Sakura y Kakashi lo notaron claramente, era el mismo sujeto que los había enfrentado en aquella misión. El cazarrecompensas conocido como Senshi.

\- ¿Tu también vienes a hacerme entrar en razón? - Se burló Sasuke

\- Pff, hay que tener cerebro para eso. Y tu no cumples con el requisito - Se burló el extraño despreocupadamente - Solo vine por algo de información y voy a conseguirla, de un modo u otro - Su cuerpo se tensó preparandose para la batalla

\- Karin! - Llamó Sasuke gravemente y la pelirroja apareció a su lado

El pelinegro tomo el brazo de la muchacha y corriendo su prenda clavó sus dientes en la carne sin mirarla. Sakura se quedó pasmada por aquello, hasta que comenzó a notar como las heridas de su cuerpo sanaban y su fortaleza regresaba.

\- Bien, no quisiera que empezases en desventaja Sasuke - Exclamó el encapuchado con satisfacción y luego se volteó hacia Sakura y Kakashi - Si alguno de ustedes interviene tendrán que enfrentarnos a ambos - Su tono dejó en claro que hablaba en serio

\- Je, siempre tan drástico. Realmente, eres la molestia mas grande Naruto

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi se paralizaron al oir sus palabras. El encapuchado descubrió su rostro dejando a la vista un muchacho de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules y curiosas marcas en su rostro. No había dudas, era Naruto Uzumaki.  
Una pequeña sonrisa confiada se formó en su rostro mientras se preparaba para el combate.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA**: Gracias por los ocmentarios, me alegra que sigan la historia. No se cuando pondre la continuación, podría tardar un poco. Pero se pondrá interesante

* * *

La misión era un duro golpe para Sakura, y cómo no, para Kakashi tambien. Capturar a Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había unido a Akatsuki, vivo o muerto.  
Si aquello no fuera suficientemente surreal, ahora la situación se volvía aún mas inverosímil. Presenciaban un inminente enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki.  
Si, Naruto, el niño que acosaba los pensamientos de Sakura ultimamente, cuya historia intentaba descifrar, ahora estaba allí presente. No ya como un niño pequeño, sonriente y bromista, sino como un joven maduro, de aspecto fiero y mirada resuelta y, por si fuera poco, verdadera identidad del cazarrecompensas Senshi con el que habían trabado combate días atrás. Llevaba puesto un traje sin mangas negro y pantalones rojo oscuro con franjas negras.  
Detrás del mencionado apareció nada menos que Shin, el muchacho pelirrojo que, ahora podían decirlo con seguridad, los había engañado. Su presencia era mas notoria ahora que no estaba fingiendo ser una persona corriente, y al menos en apariencia parecía alguien fuerte. Llevaba unas ropas holgadas moradas con una capa corta, bastante desgastadas. Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto completamente por vendas, incluida su mano.

\- "Naruto Uzumaki, ese es él. Está aquí ¿qué rayos está pasando? ¿Como es qué Sasuke y él se conocen? Me pregunto que querrá aquí..." - Sakura no salía de su asombro

\- "Naruto... no puedo creerlo. Está aquí, vivo. Minato-sensei, tal vez aún hay oportunidad" - Kakashi estaba igualmente conmocionado

\- En serio no tengo tiempo para perder contigo Naruto - Habló Sasuke con seriedad y evidente desagrado

\- Lo mismo digo. Pero ya ves, aquí estoy. Solo dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré en una pieza - Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante

Una sonrisa maníaca tiñó el rostro de Sasuke - Jmjm, ahora que lo pienso si te mato serán dos pájaros de un tiro. Esos fenómenos obtendrán un nuevo trofeo, y Konoha perderá toda esperanza de recuperar su arma definitiva - Exclamó Sasuke con una retorcida emoción - Y estarás fuera de mi camino, un bono extra

Naruto ahora estaba igualmente serio. Sabía que Sasuke no bromeaba, realmente estaba pensando así. Lo que haya sucedido había arrojado al Uchiha al fondo del pozo mas oscuro ¿Estaría perdido para siempre? Necesitaba saberlo - Pues ven entonces Sasuke, veamos que tanto deseas hacer realidad esas palabras - Tomó su cuchilla firmemente y se preparó

Sakura, no pudiendo soportar más la tensión e incertidumbre de las que estaba presa dió un paso al frente - Naruto, eres Naruto Uzumaki... déjame ayudarte - Naruto le dirigió una leve mirada de reojo - Te ayudaré a luchar contra Sasuke, por favor - El rubio apartó la mirada y se concentró al frente nuevamente

\- Haruno, mantente fuera de esto. Ya se los dije, si alguno se mete se las verán conmigo también - Repitió secamente dándo por terminada la charla. Sakura dió un paso atrás completamente frustrada. Podía entender que en su estado no tenía oportunidad de enfrentar sola a Sasuke, y menos a ambos. Era insoportable, pero no podía hacer nada. Aún así, se sorprendió al notar que el rubio recordaba su nombre.

Kakashi estaba igualmente molesto. Había gastado lo último de su chakra y no serviría de nada intentar algo contra esos dos. Solo podía esperar el resultado de la batalla "Si hubiera ido con todo esto ya hubiera terminado" - Se lamentó. Luchando con Sasuke aún esperaba alcanzar algún gramo de cordura en su antiguo discípulo. No debió dejarse nublar y si hubiera usado todas sus fuerzas y empeño seguro el resultado hubiese sido otro.

\- Shin, si estás aburrido ve a ayudar a aquellos dos con ese monstruo - Habló Naruto a su compañero. El pelirrojo entendió perfectamente sus intenciones. Quería luchar solo sin interrupciones y sin obstáculos. Así que obedeció sus deseso

\- Bien - Aceptó tranquilo

\- "Después de todo si que nos engañaron" - Pensó Sakura viendo al pelirrojo desaparecer

Juugo estaba a punto de perder el control por completo. El sello maldito cubria su cuerpo casi por entero. Haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta se libero de los pilares de madera de Yamato, quebrándolos fácilmente.

\- Su poder no está disminuyendo - Se quejó Yamato

\- Debemos detenerlo antes de que su transformación se complete - Acotó Sai

El pelirrojo cayó entre ambos, sorprendiendolos grandemente - ¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquñi? - Inquirió Yamato alertado

\- No se quejen, les daré una mano - Respondió indiferente el muchacho - Kinton no Jutsu - Al unir sus manos en un sello y tras llevar su palma derecha al suelo unas grandes espinas metalicas surgieron atacando a Juugo. Algunas logró esquivar, pero se llevó algunos daños del ataque

\- Que habilidad extraña... - Comentó Yamato

De vuelta con Naruto y Sasuke la batalla estaba por comenzar. Ya no había nada que decir por el momento. De ahora en más hablarían con sus puños.

Karin, que estaba junto a Sasuke contemplaba perdidamente al rubio. Su aura era algo completamente diferente. Por un lado podia sentir un odio comparable al de Sasuke, rabia, oscuridad. Pero, por otra parte había algo extrañamente relajante en su presencia, una luz cálida, una fortaleza y amabilidad que jamás había sentido "Así que este es Uzumaki Naruto" Lo contempló otro momento. Podía percibir lo que estaba sientiendo en ese momento, una gran rabia pero tambien una igual desolación, estaba furioso con Sasuke, pero igualmente decepcionado de no poder llegar a él.  
Karin vió su meditación interrumpida por una mirada de Sasuke, que reforzada por aquel instinto asesino le dió a entender concretamente que se retirara. La pelirroja se apartó con rapidez, dejando sus esperanzas en el rubio.  
Ya no hubo palabras, ambos saltaron contra el otro. Sasuke llevaba su Sharingan activado desde el inicio.  
Ambas armas colisionaban produciendo una capa de chispas encendidas por la intensa fuerza de los combatientes. Cada golpe era la externalizacion de sus sentimientos; cada estocada que Sasuke lanzaba con su espada era una reafirmación de su camino, era la materialización de su odio y oscuridad, de su dolor y sed de venganza. Cada vez que Naruto bloqueaba con su cuchilla los ataques o atacaba a quien fue su amigo no podía evitar el tumulto de sensaciones que desataba el sonido del metal colisionando, el dolor, la frustracion, la ira, cada chispa que desprendia el contacto reflejaba sus emociones.  
Ambos luchaban con gran destreza, los movimientos de Sasuke eran muy precisos gracias a sus poderosos ojos, y Naruto se mantenía con una concentración total analizando cada uno de ellos y contratacando con fuerza.  
Ante el avance de su oponente Naruto dio un salto hacia atras, quedando de pie sobre la pared de una de las grandes rocas. Sasuke se lanzó contra él, comenzando una pelea que desafiaba la gravedad, mientras ambos se movían rapidamente por la empinada superficie vertical.  
Sakura recobró el sentido de la realidad. Su cabeza tomó consciencia de la situación y se apresuró a ir junto a Kakashi y comenzar a recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- Sensei ¿está bien? - Atinó a decir, aun con la cabeza en otro lado

\- Si, solo agote mi chakra. Me recuperaré, espero que pronto - Respondió observando la pelea

Naruto y Sasuke llevaron su pelea nuevamente al suelo, luego de un poderoso choque que dejó agrietada la roca, debido a la fuerza. Ambos respiraban ligeramente agitados - ¿Qué pasa Sasuke, ya estás cansado? - Lo desafío Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Tsk - Sasuke no cambió su expresión en lo mas minimo y se lanzó contra el rubio

Naruto esquivó el golpe de su espada, pero con su otra mano Sasuke dirigió su Chidori Eiso contra él. El rubio usó su cuchilla para bloquear el ataque, imbuyendola con su chakra Fuuton. Deshaciendo la lanza eléctrica, arremetió contra Sasuke con un fuerte corte que el pelinegro evito. El ataque produjo una gran grieta de un largo considerable en el suelo, ya que había estado cargado de chakra de Viento, amplificando su rango y poder.  
Sasuke se apresuró a formar los sellos para lanzar una enorme bola de fuego. A una distancia tan corta para poder esquivarla, Naruto decidió formar un muro de Kage Bunshins que bloqueó el impacto.  
El humo cubrió la vista unos momentos, y al disiparse Sasuke vió una lluvia de clones que caía sobre él. Logró deshacer varios lanzando una ráfaga de Chidori Senbon, pero los demás comenzaron el ataque.  
Destruyo a uno con su espada, pero recibió un golpe de otro, seguido de otro, seguido por otro que lo elevó en el aire. Cuando Naruto caía hacia el con intención de darle un fuerte golpe, giró agilmente repeliéndolo con una patada y luego, con un potente dragón de fuego, se deshizo de los clones en el suelo.  
Ambos quedaron a una distancia prudente reponiendo fuerzas mientras no quitaban los ojos del otro. Sasuke formó una torcida sonrisa - Hora de ponerle fin a esto - Cerró sus ojos un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la forma de su Sharingan había mutado por completo, teniendo ahora el patrón de una estrella de seis puntas.

\- "El Mangekyo" - Pensó Naruto sorprendido - "¿Cuando fue... no importa, tengo que tener cuidado. No sé de que sea capaz, solo había visto el de Itachi hasta ahora"

En un instante Sasuke estaba frente a Naruto, antes de que este atinará a moverse el Chidor Nagashi lo impactó haciendolo volar contra una roca con fuerza "Mierda, me distraje" Se quejó adolorido.

Cuando Sasuke se movió nuevamente para atacar, Naruto lanzó una docena de Kage Bunshins para bloquearle el paso. Sasuke los destruyó rápidamente, pero el verdadero ya había lanzado su Fuuton: Atsugai, produciendo una devastadora corriente de viento que barrió con todo a su paso. Sasuke se movió para esquivar el ataque, pero otro Naruto estaba metros atrás y tras formar algunos sellos escupió una gigantesca llamarada que tomó la forma de un Zorro.  
La colisión de ambas técnicas produjo una gran explosión de llamas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Es imposible que halla evitado eso" Pensó Naruto con atención

Sakura miraba la escena preocupada. Sasuke podría haber resultado seriamente herido, y aunque quisiera no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él. Aunque la verdad estaba sorprendida al ver el poder de Naruto. El muchacho que recordaba era un completo desastre en la academia, no podía realizar los jutsus mas básicos y fallaba en cada prueba. Pero este Naruto era sin dudas un poderoso individuo, capaz de enfrentar de igual a alguien como Sasuke.  
Kakashi estaba igualmente sorprendido y complacido de ver cuan fuerte se había vuelto Naruto.  
Cuando el humo se disipó lo suficiente Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sasuke estaba parado sin daño alguno, pero aún mas increíble era aquel raro poder cubriéndolo. La forma de unos huesos morados rodeaba al pelinegro, protegiendolo como una barrera.

"Asi que así se siente Susanoo" Pensó Sasuke complacido de haber despertado aquel terrible poder y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa macabra se dibujara en su rostro mientras cubria sus ojos con su mano "Será mejor no usar el Amaterasu ahora, sería peligroso" Decidió mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su ojo.

"¿Que es eso?" Se preguntó Naruto conmocionado, mientras observaba como aquellos fantasmagóricos huesos desaparecían "Lo protegió por completo de mi ataque"

\- Naruto, es hora de acabar esto - Habló Sasuke

\- Bien por mi - Respondió el rubio. Ambos estaban agotados y les quedaba poco chakra, sería el último ataque

Sasuke se lanzó otra vez contra Naruto. Ambos estaban exhaustos así que no podrían combatir con demasiada eficiencia. Tomando distancia Sasuke formó un Chidori con su chakra restante.  
Naruto comenzó a reunir chakra en su palma. Kakashi miraba atónito, sabía a la perfección que estaba haciendo el rubio.  
La energía en la mano de Naruto tomó la forma de una esfera azulada "El Rasengan" Lo reconoció inmediatamente Kakashi "¿Como es posible?"  
Sakura también se sorprendió de la extraña técnica que sostenía Naruto, pero fue mayor el temor que sintió al ver a ambos muchachos corriendo contra el otro, con aquellos poderes a punto de encontrarse.  
Cuando ambas tecnicas chocaron se produjo un gran despliegue de energia que rodeo a ambos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, ambos empujaban con toda su fuerza aumentando la intensa distorsion de energía. Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente bajo aquel gran choque de poder que exigía todo de ellos "Sasuke... en verdad no puedo alcanzarte ¿cierto? Pero sabes que no suelo rendirme" El límite estaba por llegar "Es tarde Naruto. Voy a lograr mi venganza de una vez por todas, a cualquier precio" Ambas técnicas llegaron a su límite y la gran explosión sucedió a la colisión. El destello cegador se llevó el último vistazo que ambos pudieron darse ante de sentir como eran empujados violentamente hacia atrás.  
Kakashi y Sakura observaron como el intenso choque de energías crecía cada vez más hasta dar lugar a una gran explosión. Ambos muchachos volaron en direcciones opuestas, cayendo duramente contra el suelo.  
Con evidente esfuerzo se incorporaron, quedando apoyados sobre una pierna y recargados en el suelo.

"Ambos están enteros" Observó Sakura aliviada

\- Bien Sasuke - Habló Naruto agitado - Dimelo de una vez... ¿Quién es el siguiente? - Sasuke respiraba con dificultad - Sabes que me recupero rápido, así que dime

\- Jm - Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, Naruto hizo lo mismo - Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, nos vamos! - Ordenó a sus compañeros

\- Tsk que molesto - Se quejó Suigetsu antes de lanzar un chorro de agua que apartó a Kiba y Shikamaru

Juugo dió un gran golpe contra el suelo haciendo a los demás retroceder y se dirigió rapidamente hacia Sasuke junto a Karin.  
Shin también regresó con Naruto al notar que la pelea había acabado. Sabía que el rubio, pese a las apariencias, se hallaba bastante conmocionado.

\- Sasuke... - Gruñó Naruto

\- Hmpf - Sasuke negó con su cabeza - Siempre metiendote en el camino de los demás Naruto... - Suspiró Sasuke - Ichibi es el siguiente

\- ¿Qué? - Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido - ¿Estás seguro?

\- No me interesan esos fenómenos ni sus planes - Sasuke se encogió de hombros - Consideralo un favor

\- ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Acaso ellos saben... - Esta vez Shin se puso especialmente atento a las palabras de Naruto

\- No... por ahora - Declaró Sasuke con malicia - ¿Cuanto crees que tardarán en encontrarla? Irán por ella, y por ti también

Shin intervinó furioso - Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima...

\- Tsk, siempre rodeandote de fenómenos Naruto. Bueno, somos parecidos en eso

\- Sasuke, si en serio intentas algo... si realmente estas de su lado entonces sabes lo que significa eso - Le advirtió Naruto con seriedad

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última - Respondió Sasuke, luego volteó hacia su equipo - Nos vamos - Ordenó serio

\- Alto - Sakura intervinó, no soportando más quedar al márgen - Sasuke, no te dejaremos escapar. No puedes hacer esto, no se que diablos te pasó, pero no puedo dejarte seguir así - Habló con dolor, pero igualmente resuelta a seguir sus palabras. Pero Sasuke apenas le dirigió la vista

Naruto intervino llamandole la atención - No importa que es lo que quieras, no lograrás nada ahora - Sakura le dirigió una mirada confusa - No están en condiciones de librar una batalla campal. Tu estás herida, él - Refiriendose a Kakashi - Agotó todo su chakra, y tus compañeros también están debilitados. Si estás esperando que me ponga de tu parte estás equivocada. No pienso echarles una mano - Le advirtió

Sakura apenas si podía controlar las ganas de lanzarse sobre él. Pero tenía razón, no tenía oportunidad de lograr nada ahora. Pero la idea de que todo acabara así era asfixiante.

\- Tiene razón, Sakura - Intervino Kakashi - No estamos en condiciones de otra batalla, lo siento

Sasuke les dirigió una última mirada - Adiós - Dijo simplemente antes de retirarse junto a su grupo. Sakura y Kakashi lo vieron partir frustrados, la misión fue un fracaso en mas de una forma. Esperaban que fuera falsa la información, pero no. Sasuke era un criminal ahora, y no pudieron hacer nada por detenerlo.

El resto de los ninjas se unió. Shikamaru y Kiba se sorprendieron al reconocer a Naruto "Así que el era ese sujeto, que problemático" Pensó el Nara.

\- Bueno... creo que nos retiramos también - Le indicó a Shin, pero inmediatamente Kakashi habló

\- Espera... Naruto - Kakashi no sabía como proceder. Ese muchacho era el hijo de su sensei - Creo que debemos tener una charla

\- Bueno, estoy algo cansado. Acabo de tener una pelea agotadora - Se excusó con cansancio intentando zafarse, pero Kakashi siguió mirándolo seriamente - De acuerdo, pregunta - Se rindió dejando escapar un suspiro

\- Bueno, creo que no es el momento ideal para indagar sobre asuntos personales, pero al menos puedes decirme qué es lo que planeas - Preguntó Kakashi con calma

\- ¿Lo que planeo? Lo que ustedes deberían estar haciendo, destruir Akatsuki - Aseguró con seriedad

\- Si ese es el caso, entonces tenemos algo en común. Puedes colaborar con nosotros - Le sugirió Kakashi, mas ansioso de lo que aparentaba

\- Jeje, buen intento. Pero no

Shikamaru dió un paso al frente. Estaba bastante sorprendido con la presencia de Naruto, pero aún así decidió mantener la calma. Era claro que Kakashi tenía la intención de mantenerlo en su radar, lo que significaba que tendría alguna razón importante para ello - Naruto, oficialmente eres considerado un criminal. Así que estamos autorizados a llevarte con nosotros por la fuerza. Pero sería mejor evitar ese recurso

Naruto cambió su expresión a una seria - Y tu supones que podrán atraparme ¿cierto? - Un destello rojizo brillo en su mirada por un momento - Tu eres alguien listo ¿no es así? Aunque sean más ya no están en condiciones de luchar. Kakashi agotó sus fuerzas, sin él están en desventaja

Shikamaru se replanteó su estrategia. Naruto no se dejaría intimidar ni cedería, y por otro lado tenía razón. Estaban bastante debilitados a estas alturas, y sus oponentes eran habilidosos - Ustedes tampoco están en su mejor condición tras la pelea - Decidió continuar presionándolo.

Naruto no retrocedió ante las palabras del Nara - Shin apenas usó sus poderes, y yo me recupero rápido. Mi cantidad de chakra supera a la de ustedes en conjunto - Les advirtió seriamente, Shikamaru podía darse cuenta de que no bromeaba - Y tengo otros trucos escondidos

La estrategia de Shikamaru no dió frutos y sabía que no lograría nada si seguía insitiendo con el mismo argumento.

La voz de Sakura vino a cambiar el sentido de la discusión - Quiero saber algo ¿como conoces a Sasuke? - Pregunto repentinamente

\- Uno conoce varias personas durante su vida - Contestó evasivamente

\- ¿Tu sabes que le sucede? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? - Preguntó insistentemente

Naruto la miró fijamente, entendiendo que era algo importante para ella - No. No lo sé tampoco... Pero pretendo averiguarlo a su tiempo. Por el momento no hay nada que pueda hacer... ya viste lo que sucedió no? - Sakura bajó su mirada decepcionada - Pero no te preocupes mucho, ya verás que haré entrar a ese tonto en razón, dejamelo a mi, de veras - Le aseguró con confianza y una sonrisa amistosa que la sorprendió mucho - Bueno... ya se hace algo tarde no? - Comenzó a retroceder lentamente intentando zafarse

\- Espera Naruto... ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? - Habló Kakashi - Si lo que dijo Sasuke es verdad, entonces estoy seguro que la Hokage decidirá intervenir

\- Hagan lo que quieran, solo no se metan en mi camino

\- Esto es algo que concierne a todos. Nosotros también nos preocupamos

\- No - Lo interrumpió Naruto - Ustedes solo se preocupan de conservar sus preciadas armas, no les interesa quien pague el precio. Sus Aldeas solo se meten cuando sus intereses quedan afectados; si otra aldea pierde su monstruo mejor para ustedes, la competencia se elimina - Sus palabras estaban cargadas de enojo, tanto que dejó soprendido a todos. Kakashi podía entender aquella rabia, después de todo el rubio era quien soportaba aquella carga

-Tienes razón Naruto, así es como funciona este mundo - Admitió Kakashi - Pero aún así, tu también necesitas ayuda. Ellos están tras de ti, no puedes hacer esto solo...

\- Jm, y ahora se preocupan por eso... Ya les dije, no necesito de su ayuda - Le recalcó - Y tengo cosas que hacer, así que...

\- Espera Naruto - Sakura lo detuvo - Hay algo que quiero saber... - Naruto la observó atentamente - ¿Qué sucedió contigo estos años? - El rubio se vió sorprendido por la pregunta - ¿Por qué dejaste la Aldea?

Naruto miraba extrañado a la muchacha. Su mirada era sincera, y parecía tener genuino interés en saberlo. Con una pequeña sonrisa le contestó - Lo dejamos para la próxima "Sakura-chan" - Sakura recordó al pequeño niño que la llamaba así e insistentemente buscaba su atención, pero ahora ese niño era alguien maduro y la sensación que le produjeron esas palabras fue muy distinta. Ligeramente sonrojada desvío la mirada - Shin! - Llamó el rubio

\- Bien -El pelirrojo llevó su mano a la tierra y un gran muro de metal se materializó entre ambos bandos, cubriendo la retirada

El equipo de Konoha se quedó quieto allí. Era inútil intentar perseguirlos. Kakashi dió vuelta - Es hora de volver - Ordenó a los demás y tras un breve respiro emprendieron la marcha.

El camino de regreso fue duro para Sakura, su mente repasaba todo lo acontecido sin poder creerlo aún. Sasuke un peligroso criminal, lo vió con sus propios ojos, Naruto un poderoso y misterioso ninja. Akatsuki, un peligro inminente y además ¿querían capturar a Naruto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era Ichibi? Además, Sasuke llamó a Naruto un arma definitiva ¿qué quería decir con eso? Pero aquel no era el momento para despejar estas dudas.  
Pero Sakura no era la única pensativa, Kakashi se encontraba igual.

"Naruto, después de todo este tiempo sigue vivo... Se ha convertido en un gran peleador. Minato-sensei y Kushina-san estaría orgullosos de él. Debo hacer lo que pueda por él" Reflexionó Kakashi decidido

"Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi... Danzo-sama tendrá interés en saber de esto" Se dijo Sai mientras se movía con los demás

* * *

\- Aguarda Kakashi... ¿estás hablando en serio? - Tsunade no salía de su asombro

\- Sin ningunda duda Tsunade-sama - Aseguró Kakashi con suma seriedad

\- Es... imposible ¿aún está vivo?

\- Mucho mas que eso. Tiene grandes habilidades

\- ¿Pero donde ha estado todo este tiempo?

\- A mi también me gustaría saberlo. Pero no tenía intenciones de hablar demasiado

Tsunade se quedó en silencio un momento - Tiene sentido... Kyubi no ha aparecido en años, si acaso el niño hubiera muerto la criatura habría resucitado eventualmente...

Sakura decidió dirigirse hacia el despacho de Tsunade tras meditarlo unos momentos. Kakashi había decidido dar el reporte de la misión él mismo, cosa que intrigo a Sakura. Era seguro que el Jonin sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente, y ella quería saberlo también.  
Cuando llegó estubo a punto de entrar, pero las voces dentro de la oficina despertaron su curiosidad y se quedó escuchándolas.

\- Así que estará en Sunagakure - Habló Tsunade

\- Si, en base a lo que dijo Sasuke es seguro - Confirmó Kakashi

\- ¿En serio intenta detener a Akatsuki?

\- Lo dijo en serio. Cuando Sasuke le informó acerca de Ichibi, Naruto se conmocionó bastante

\- Entonces debemos intervenir también. Esta vez tenemos la posibilidad de adelantarnos a ellos, no podemos permitirnos que capturen a otro. Ya han capturado a mas de la mitad, solo les faltan cuatro. Quien sabe que pretenden hacer con todo ese poder...

\- ¿Solo cuatro? - Se sorprendió Kakashi

\- Al parecer el Yonbi fue capturado recientemente por Kisame Hoshigaki, antes de la muerte de Itachi Uchiha - Le informó Tsunade

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros dos?

\- Uno de ellos está en Kumogakure, es el hermano del Raikage. No me preocuparía por él, está bien protegido. El paradero del otro es desconocido, no pertenece a ninguna de las grandes Aldeas... Le perdimos el rastro hace tiempo

\- Entonces debemos proteger a Naruto

\- Si ¿cuanto tiempo crees que tengamos? - Preguntó Tsunade

\- Es probable que no mucho. Por la actitud de Naruto es probable que haya partido a la Arena inmediatamente. Akatsuki no tardará en actuar

\- Enviaré un halcón inmediatamente al Kazekage. Kakashi, tu encabezarás la misión, eres de los pocos con experiencia en luchar contra Akatsuki. Partirán en dos días

\- Bien - Aceptó Kakashi y se retiró

Sakura se apresuró a salir para alcanzar a su sensei afuera. Lo siguió hacia las afueras hasta llegar al monumento de los caídos, un lugar que Kakashi frecuentaba usualmente.

\- Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó el peligris, aunque suponía que era lo que quería

\- Kakashi-sensei quiero preguntarle acerca de lo que dijo Sasuke. Escuché lo que le dijo a Naruto, y creo que usted sabe a que se refería. Así que quiero saber ¿Qué es en verdad Akatsuki, por qué estan detrás de Naruto, y por qué Sasuke lo llamo un arma?

Kakashi se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro - Lo siento Sakura - Negó con la cabeza - No puedo contarte acerca de eso

\- ¿Pero por qué? Debo saberlo, esto tiene que ver con Sasuke. Yo también participé de esa misión, pero aún no se que rayos es Akatsuki, qué es Ichibi, y tenga por seguro que iré a Sunagakure con usted. No pienso participar de una misión de la que no se nada - Se quejó Sakura enfadada

Kakashi suspiró otra vez - Te entiendo Sakura, y sabes que no soy aficionado a seguir el reglamento. Pero es una situación delicada que involucra secretos de la Aldea de alto rango, no estoy autorizado para decírtelo. La única que puede contestarte eso es la Hokage

\- Entonces iré con ella - Sakura se marchó sin perder tiempo. Llegó al edificio Hokage y entró directamente sin llamar a la oficina de Tsunade

\- Sakura ¿qué sucede? - La reprendió Tsunade por su rudeza

\- Tsunade-sama, lo siento pero necesito respuestas

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Quiero saber que es Akatsuki en realidad, por qué diablos están detrás de Naruto

Tsunade tomó aire con calma. Sería mejor contarle a su discípula la verdad. Después de todo, era seguro que Sakura volvería a encontrarse con Akatsuki en el futuro.

\- Está bien, te lo diré... - Se pausó un momento, Sakura comenzó a ponerse ansiosa - Dime algo Sakura ¿qué sabes de la noche en que Kyubi atacó la Aldea?

\- ¿Tsunade-sama, qué tiene eso que ver ahora? - Inquirió Sakura irritada, creyendo que la Hokage no la estaba tomando en serio

\- Solo dímelo

\- Lo que todos saben. El Zorro de Nueve Colas atacó la Aldea hace 16 años, una gran cantidad de personas murieron en el ataque, pero el Yondaime Hokage logró derrotarlo a costa de su propia vida - Sakura repitió la historia que había oído tantas veces sin importancia

\- Pues... ¿qué dirías si te digo que no es del todo cierto? - Preguntó Tsunade calmadamente

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? - Sakura se sorprendió

\- Te contaré lo que ocurrió realmente esa noche Sakura. Solo entonces podrás entender lo que deseas saber

Sakura no podía creer que su maestra hablara en serio, pero su tono no demostraba lo contrario ¿Que podía tener que ver ese incidente hace mas de una década con lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora? Con ojos expectantes espero a que Tsunade comenzara.

\- Verás Sakura, en realidad Kyubi no fue destruido. Eso es imposible, ningún humano, ni siquiera uno tan fuerte como el Yondaime Hokage es capaz de asesinar a una bestia así

\- ¿Pero qué está diciendo Tsunade-sama? ¿Si el Zorro no fue derrotado entonces...

\- Verás Sakura, desde hace mucho tiempo existe un ritual especial... Uno capaz de sellar una inmensa cantidad de energía en un ser viviente. Existen distintos modos de hacerlo, pero la idea es la misma - Sakura escuchaba atentamente - Este ritual es el que da origen a los Jinchurikis...

\- ¿Jinchurikis? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Además de Kyubi existen otras 8 bestias, todas ellas son llamadas Bijus. Kyubi es el Biju de nueve colas, Ichibi es el Biju de 1 cola. Todos ellos son inmensas fuentes de chakra

Sakura comenzaba a atar los cabos - Entonces... los Jinchurikis son individuos que llevan un Biju sellado en su interior. Akatsuki! ellos capturán a los Bijus

\- Así es. Los Akatsuki han estado capturando a los Jinchurikis para extraerles sus Biju, con qué propósito no lo sabemos, pero no puede ser nada bueno

Sakura entendió entonces lo que Tsunade quería decir - Pero entonces... no puede ser... Naruto

\- Kyubi no fue destruido Sakura. Yondaime encerró a la bestia en el interior de un bebé recien nacido... Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en Jinchuriki el mismo día que vino a este mundo - La increíble revelación dejó pasmada a la pelirosa. Todo tenía sentido ahora; recoraba como Naruto era odiado y despreciado por los adultos, como los padres mantenían a sus hijos alejados de él - El Sandaime ordenó que la verdad no podía ser revelada a nadie y quienes sabían acerca de él debían guardar silencio... Intento proteger a Naruto, pero no fue suficiente - Le confesó Tsunade - Es el destino que carga un Jinchuriki... la soledad. Ser odiado y dejado de lado

\- Tsunade-sama - Sakura habló con voz grave - ¿Qué sucede cuando le extraen su Biju a un Jinchuriki?

Tsunade se tomó un tiempo antes de responder - Muere, sin excepción


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A**_:_ Hola gente, aca estoy continuando la historia como prometí. Me llevó algo mas de tiempo de lo esperado pero bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo y opinen. Retomaré la regularidad y la continuaré como antes. Nos vemos!

_Cursiva quiere decir que es un flashback  
_((Doble parentesis es un pensamiento))

* * *

La curiosa linea de árboles que marcaba el paso de la frontera del País del Fuego había quedado atrás. Hacia adelante los bosques desaparecían y la vegetación se encogía progresivamente transformándose en duros arbustos y pastos capaces de sustentarse en el duro suelo rocoso y soportar el clima desértico.  
El equipo de Konoha avanzaba sin dilación. Pero Sakura se hallaba especialmente pensativa, las palabras de Tsunade habían calado hondo en su mente y no podía desprenderse de la impresión. Aquel niño de cabellos rubios, cuya sonrisa parecía inapagable escondía un terrible secreto. Naruto había aguantado la soledad y el aislamiento, el desprecio que los habitantes de Konoha no se esforzaban por disimular. Qué terrible debió haber sido la vida para él, aunque nunca lo evidenciara su actitud.  
Pero pensando un poco más, Sakura recordó como era perseguido, como era empujado y expulsado de la compañia de los demás. Como a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, siempre estaba solo. Quizás debió haber intentado acercarse a él, ser mas amable. Pero tan solo era una niña en aquel entonces, no pensaba las cosas con demasiada profunidad y no se hubiera percatado del sufrimiento de Naruto aún si lo hubiera intentado.  
Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar. La misión era clara: frustrar los planes de Akatsuki y proteger al Jinchuriki del Ichibi. El equipo constaba de los ya involucrados Kakashi, cuya experiencia Tsunade juzgaba fundamental para enfrentar a los peligrosos criminales, luego Sakura, Yamato y Sai. En esta ocasión además, contaban con la participación de Rock Lee, un ninja experto en tai-jutsu con una gran velocidad y fuerza, aunque, hay que decirlo, una apariencia tan excentrica como su personalidad; y Hinata Hyuga, una bella muchacha de cabello azulado, hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga, poseedora de una destreza notable y el Byakugan, uno de los dos Doujutsus conocidos.  
Kakashi iba a la cabeza marcando el paso, seguido de Yamato y Sai y detrás los restantes. La marcha ya llevaba dos días y llegarían a su destino a la mañana siguiente si todo iba bien.

* * *

Los nueve se habían reunido nuevamente para discutir el siguiente paso. Dentro de la oscura caverna lo único discernible eran sus coloridas figuras, productos del curioso jutsu que proyectaba sus fantasmagóricas siluetas.

\- Por fin, ya estamos todos - Se quejó uno de los presentes con fastidio - ¿Y de qué se trata ahora? - Cuestionó con impertinencia

\- Comenzaremos la captura del Ichibi - Anunció una voz autoritaria pero calma ignorando la queja - Será su turno esta vez - Se dirigió a dos de los presentes con su mirada

\- Por mí está bien - Replicó uno de ellos, el otro solo asintió tranquilamente

\- ¿Y que hay del nuevo? - El escandaloso alzó la voz nuevamente - Se le escapó el mocoso Kyubi ¿que hay con eso? - Se quejó - Si fuera yo lo hubiera capturado en un instante

El acusado enfocó su mirada rojo sangre en el agresor con indiferencia.

\- Seguro hubieras sido derrotado como un tonto y yo tendría que haber acudido en tu rescate - Dijo la silueta contigua

\- Cállate Kakuzu - Se quejó con fastidio - Solo te hubieras metido en mi camino

\- Pero tienes un punto Hidan - Continuó el mencionado ignorando la rabieta de su compañero - Dejó que el Jinchuriki escapará teniendolo al alcance

\- Cierto - Añadió otra silueta, la cual se notaba llevaba una gran espada - Quizá este no sea trabajo para un niño - Algunos emitieron una pequeña risa como respuesta, haciendo al acusado irritarse - Quizás deba hecharte una mano la próxima vez - Se ofreció con un dejo de burla - Itachi-san, desde luego, no hubiera tenido dificultades - Añadió maliciosamente

La furia se apoderó del muchacho y sus ojos cambiaron a un patrón extraño, una estrella de seis puntas - Cierra la boca asqueroso pescado, si mencionas otra vez a mi hermano te asesinaré - Le desafío con vehemencia, sus ojos brillando intensamente

Suficiente Kisame - Intervinó nuevamente la voz autoritaria, pero sin alterarse - No es momento de perder tiempo. Deidara, Sasori, pueden comenzar. En cuanto al resto ya saben lo que tienen que hacer - Todos asintieron en silencio - Y Sasuke... lo mejor será que te esfuerzes la próxima vez - Reprendió al joven con tranquilidad, quien emitió una silenciosa protesta - Es todo - Las siluetas desaparecieron una por una

Sasuke salió de su momentaneo trance. Se hallaba en un area remota, junto a su equipo. Con una expresión de fastidio se volteó hacia ellos - Vamos - Ordenó secamente, a lo que los demás se movieron sin protestar ((Solo un poco más, y luego Konoha conocerá mi ira))

* * *

Aprovechando el terreno, el equipo se detuvo a descansar en la base de unas cumbres rocosas, quedando cubiertos y protegidos. Una pequeña fogata iluminaba el campamento y les proveía calor ante la fría noche.

\- Bien, no podemos planear de antemano una estrategia, pero quiero que escuchen - Habló Kakashi, llamándo especialmente la atención a los tres chunin - Nuestra misión es proteger al Kazekage, como saben - Oficialmente esa era la misión. Tsunade no ahondo en los detalles, aunque con excepción de Lee y Hinata, el resto sabía el verdadero significado de aquello. La misión era proteger al Jinchuriki - Nuestros oponentes son Akatsukis, sus habilidades son completamente desconocidas, pero lo que sabemos es que son extremadamente peligrosos. No deben bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, ni precipitarse o podría ser fatal

\- ¿Nuestros? - Intervinó Hinata - ¿Es decir que hay mas de uno?

\- Así es. Según sabemos Akatsuki trabaja en parejas, por lo que es casi seguro que enfretaremos dos - Reveló Kakashi

\- Kakashi-sensei - Habló Sakura esta vez - ¿Con cuantos miembros cuenta Akatsuki? - Preguntó intrigada

\- Según la información disponible son nueve en total. Exceptuando a Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki no conocemos la identidad del resto - Confesó el peligris, evitando mencionar a Sasuke

\- Hemos decidido que nos dividiremos en dos equipos - Dijo Yamato - Uno estará compuesto por Kakashi, Lee y Hinata. El otro seremos yo, Sai y Sakura, quien apoyará ambos equipos con su jutsu médico de ser necesario. Desde luego, quizá debamos modificarlos según las habilidades del oponente - Todos asintieron

\- Bueno, lo mejor será descansar por ahora - Añadió Kakashi con pereza

Hinata se acercó a Sakura, quien estaba pensativa mirando hacia ninguna parte

\- Sakura - La voz de la peliazul la sacó de su trance

\- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? - Observó a la muchacha, la cual se sentó a su lado con una expresión extraña

\- Solo quería decirte que... siento lo de Sasuke - Dijo cabizbaja

Sakura, sorprendida por las palabras de su compañera, intentó mantenerse serena. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mostrar una tenue sonrisa - Gracias - Solo pudo decir

Hinata podía percibir el dileman interno de la pelirosa, y se arrepintió de sacar el tema - Lo siento, no debí

\- Descuida - Sakura la interrumpió - Es algo con lo que hay que lidiar - Se calló un momento - Solo quisiera entender...

* * *

\- Ya casi - Exclamó Naruto acercándose a toda prisa. Su objetivo estaba cerca, ya se veían las grandes paredes de la Aldea de la Arena. Apretando el paso se movió a gran velocidad por el implacable desierto

_\- Shin, yo me encargaré de esto_

_\- ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes bien que estas loco si crees que podrás con ellos solo - Replicó el pelirrojo_

_\- Tu tienes algo mas importante que hacer - Le dirigió una mirada seria - Ve con ella y procura que esté a salvo, sé que te preocupa - El pelirrojo iba a replicar algo, pero decidió no hacerlo - Además no estaré solo, Gaara estará de mi lado y los ninjas de la Arena también. Además - Dejó escapar un suspiro - Konoha seguro que mandará ninjas también_

Bien, aquí estamos. Hechaba de menos este lugar - Naruto contemplaba con satisfacción la gran vista desde lo alto de la muralla. La Aldea de la Arena se presentaba ante él en todo su esplendor - Hora de moverse - De un salto avanzó rápidamente, encaminándose al mas imponente de los edificios.

* * *

Kakashi y el resto habían cruzado la mayor parte del desierto al despuntar el alba. Emprendieron el camino cuando aún era de noche, para evitar el intenso sol del mediodía, aprovechando el clima fresco de la mañana.  
Los imponentes muros podían verse desde donde estaban. Tan solo una hora mas y estarían en la Aldea.

\- Así que esa es Sunagakure - Exclamó Lee con asombro - Estoy seguro que es muy distinta a nuestra aldea - El muchacho tenía un ánimo incansable

\- Pues, dado que está construida en pleno desierto es de esperar - Respondió Kakashi - Es una vista muy distinta a la que están acostumbrados - Les advirtió a los demás. Los Chunin habían salido de la aldea en varias ocasiones, pero no habían conocido ninguna de las otras grandes aldeas ninja, a diferencia de Kakashi o Yamato, e incluso Sai

\- El clima es muy diferente aquí. El calor y el frío suelen ser muy intensos, por lo que las personas de aquí llevan un ritmo diferente de vida - Añadió Yamato - Como deben imaginar, no hay grandes usuarios de Suiton por aquí - Bromeó para relajar a los demás

* * *

La gran entrada era el último óbstaculo de su camino. Los guardias los habían detenido con sospecha. Kakashi intercambió unas palabras con ellos

\- Entonces ustedes son el equipo de Konoha - Dijo el guardia relajándose - De acuerdo, pueden pasar - Las grandes puertas se abrieron permitiédoles el paso

La vista que se reveló ante sus ojos los dejó muy sorprendidos. Para Sakura y sus compañeros era un mundo distinto al que conocían. La aldea estaba en su totalidad cubierta de arena; incluso los edificios parecían estar revestidos con ella, y su arquitectura distaba mucho de la habitual en Konoha. Las personas estaban en su mayoría vestidas con túnicas, probablemente para resistir la arena arrastrada por el aire. La vegetación era prácticamente nula por los alrededores, pero a pesar de su austeridad era un paisaje muy pintoresco.  
Al entrar una muchacha de cabellos rubios algo mas grande que Sakura les cortó el paso. Vestía un traje negro y llevaba un gran abanico cerrado en su espalda. Algunos la reconocieron al recordarla por su participación en los exámenes Chunin. Los hermanos de la arena asistieron a Konoha para la prueba, y su desempeño había sido destacable. Gaara había sorprendido a todos los competidores y espectadores con sus habilidades.

\- Buenos días ninjas de Konoha, mi nombre es Temari. Agradecemos su ayuda en esta situación - Saludó respetuosa pero firmemente al equipo - Por favor siganme, los llevaré con el Kazekage de inmediato - Kakashi asintió y se encaminaron tras la muchacha

En el centro de la aldea se erigía un gran edificio redondo. No necesitaron de la indicación de Temari para comprender que se trataba del edificio donde residía el Kazekage.  
Una vez dentro se dirigieron a lo alto hasta detenerse frente a una puerta sencilla.

\- Aguarden aquí por favor, iré a ver si el Kazekage terminó su reunión - Un breve lapso en el que se sucedieron comentarios menores pasó hasta que Temari regresó con ellos - Adelante, pueden pasar - Tras cruzar la puerta fueron encaminados hacia la amplia azotea del edificio.

Allí, de pie junto al barandal, estaba erguida la figura del Kazekage. El cabello rojo erizado resaltaba sus ojos verdes, intensamente marcados, y sobre uno de ellos tenía grabado un símbolo grabado sobre la piel. Vestía una túnica bordo, cubierta por un protector gris.  
Pero la presencia del Kazekage no era el único foco de atención. Junto a él, sentado sobre el barandal, una figura encapuchada les daba la espalda.  
Por lo visto, ambos personajes se hallaban conversando amenamente, incluso una expresión animada teñía el semblante del pelirrojo.  
Un ligero llamado de atención de Temari bastó para que les dirigiera la mirada a los ninjas de Konoha. Serenando su expresión se dispuso a hablar.

\- Bienvenidos - Les habló con respeto - Agradezco de buen grado la ayuda de Konoha en esta situación, y la disposición de la Godaime Hokage en mantener nuestra alianza en estos tiempos inciertos - La voz de Gaara era firme pero calmada y Kakashi pensó que pese a su edad, cumplía perfectamente su rol - Es un honor contar con su presencia, Hatake Kakashi - Inclinó levemente su cabeza con respeto - Y me complace encontrarme de nuevo contigo, Rock Lee - El mencionado respondió enérgicamente al saludo personal del Kazekage, complacido de ver que recordaba a su viejo rival, por ponerlo en los términos de Lee. Ambos habían sostenido un espectacular combate durante el exámen Chunin, del cual Gaara salió victorioso, pero se ganó el respeto de Lee y este del pelirrojo al probar su determinación

\- Es muy amable Kazekage-sama - Respondió Kakashi halagado sobando su cabeza - Hemos considerado necesario el prestar ayuda a su aldea para sobrellevar esta amenaza - Agregó respetuosamente

Gaara asintió levemente con la cabeza - Lo mejor será discutir esto con calma - Se volvió hacia la misteriosa figura que se mantenía al márgen - ¿Vienes?

El mencionado dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Volteó hacia los demás y su cara quedó al descubierto, dejándolos impresionados.

\- Naruto - La involuntaria exclamación salió de boca de Sakura sin que pudiera contenerla. El rubio estaba allí como si nada, conversando con el propio Kazekage. Aunque era seguro que se cruzarían con él durante la misión no esperaba que fuera bajo aquellas circunstancias, y además, las palabras de Tsunade aún estaban frescas en su memoria. Ese muchacho era nada menos que...

\- Veo que me recuerdan - Bromeó Naruto cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Dió un pequeño salto cayendo de pie junto a Gaara y se dirigió a él - No, te dejo los discursos a ti. Después de todo solo soy un inofensivo civil aquí, los asuntos de los ninjas no me competen - Dijo con un tono juguetón - Nos vemos - Sin esperar un segundo desapareció usando el Sunshin

\- Presumido - Murmuró Gaara, y luego volvió su atención a los ninjas - Bueno, por aquí...

Kakashi decidió no intentar interrogar a Gaara acerca de Naruto, lo prioritario era la misión. Además, estaba bastante seguro que no develaría información del rubio. El Kazekage se había expuesto ante ellos, Naruto se había hecho fama como cazarrecomensas, y además de todo era un desertor. La situación no sería demasiado problemática si no fuese por el ligero detalle de que era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y que por tanto "pertenecía" a Konoha. Y si el Kazekage había ocultado información de este tipo a Konoha, podía considerarse un acto de traición.  
Pero Gaara no era ingenuo, y tenía mas de una manera de defenderse ante una posible acusación de ese tipo. Pero Kakashi no pretendía marcarle su falta, y sabía que Tsunade no iniciaría un conflicto por ello; sin embargo el consejo era harina de otro costal... Pero, a fin de cuentas el reporte de la misión recaía en él, así que pasaría por alto estas cuestiones.  
Se detuvieron en la sala de reuniones. Una habitación espaciosa, ocupada principalmente por una larga mesa. Gaara tomó asiento en la cabecera, Temari se quedó de pie junto a él, y luego los ninjas de Konoha se sentaron.  
El Kazekage inspeccionó brevemente con su mirada al grupo. Con excepción de Kakashi y Lee no reconocía a los demás. Se fijó brevemente en el hombre que cubría parte de su cara con un protector metálico, y su mirada pasó luego al extraño muchacho de cabello negro y rostro pálido, y tuvo que reprimir un leve presentimiento de desconfianza. Luego observó a la muchacha de cabello rosado, y por último a la joven Hyuga de cabello azul que llamó su atención.

\- Supongo que están al tanto de la situación - Habló Gaara con tranquilidad, lanzándo una indirecta que solo pocos percibieron.

\- Pues sí, en su mayoría - Respondió Kakashi, lanzando una mirada de reojo al resto del equipo que Gaara entendió

\- Entiendo - Asintió Gaara cerrando los ojos brevemente - Lo más probable es que los Akatsuki aparezcan durante los próximos días. Siendo honesto, no pretendía involucrar a mi pueblo en esta disputa

\- Kazekage-sama, siento decirlo pero Akatsuki no debe ser tomado a la ligera - Respondió Kakashi

\- Si, lo tengo muy en claro - La respuesta de Gaara fue rápida, y podía percibirse un ligero matiz de irritación en su voz. Si alguien sabía del peligro que representaba Akatsuki era él, y los "suyos"

\- Nosotros lo apoyaremos en combate - Intervinó Yamato - Con el debido respeto, creo que estamos en mejores condiciones para enfrentarnos a ellos. Kakashi-sempai se ha enfrentado con Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki anteriormente - Explicó - Y recientemente tuvimos un encuentro con otros miembros

\- Si, estoy al tanto. Pero Uchiha Itachi está muerto - Gaara agradecía la participación de Kakashi, después de todo la reputación del Ninja Copia era conocida en todo el mundo. Pero la presunción de los ninjas no era justificada - Y, aún que estoy seguro que Sasuke Uchiha es un rival formidable, el resto de los Akatsuki tiene mayor experiencia - Explicó, censurando levemente la confianza de Yamato

\- Tiene razón - Hablo Kakashi nuevamente - Con oponentes así no podemos tener certezas. Pero puedo garantizarle que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en detenerlos

\- Se los agradezco - Gaara les agreadeció inclinando levemente la cabeza - Pero ahora imagino que deben estar cansados. Temari ¿podrías guiarlos a su hospedaje? - Pidió a su hermana y la rubia indicó que la siguieran. Todos se inclinaron respetuosamente para despedirse.

Sakura había reprimido las urgentes ganas de interrogar a Gaara acerca de Naruto; la figura del Kazekage era intimidante e imponía respeto. Pero, una vez que los demás abandonaron la sala ella se quedó atrás y aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- Disculpe Kazekage-sama - Dijo Sakura atrayendo su atención - Me preguntaba... - Vaciló un momento - ¿Donde puedo encontrar a Naruto? - Su pregunta fue inesperada para Gaara, pero este aclaró su garganta y respondió

\- Nunca se sabe - Gaara negó con su cabeza y echó un suspiro por reflejo, pero la pelirrosa, que no estaba familiarizada con la actitud del rubio no entendió su intención - Si quiere que lo encuentres, entonces lo encontrarás - Agregó con tranquilidad

Sakura creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero la expresión del Kazekage no denotaba el menor rastro de humor, y por demás no parecía alguien que se burlara de la gente - Gracias...supongo - Lo último lo dijo en un murmullo, pero Gaara pudo oírlo. Una vez que Sakura se retiró, el Kazekage suspiró esbozando una leve sonrisa

* * *

Las instalaciones eran suficientes para descansar con comodidad. Una vez más, los muchachos observaron con curiosidad la estructura de los edificios. Incluso por dentro eran diferentes a como eran en Konoha. La forma de las habitaciones era mas redondeada, y las paredes estaban revestidas de una mezcla que utilizaba arena, dandoles un aspecto peculiar.  
Por suerte, pensó la mayoría, cada uno tenía su propia habitación. Una vez que Temari los instaló, decidieron tomarse un descanso. Kakashi desapareció quien sabe donde con su pequeño e inseparable Icha Icha, Yamato optó por una siesta, y Sai aprovecharía el paisaje para su pintura. Sakura, Hinata y Lee decidieron recorrer la aldea.

Tras unos momentos de caminar, Hinata decidió hacer la pregunta que la tenía intrigada - Sakura, me preguntaba, ese muchacho que estaba con el Kazekage ¿acaso era...

\- Si - Contestó Sakura rápidamente - Naruto Uzumaki

\- Pero... ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿qué sucedió con él? - Hinata la interrogó asombrada

\- No lo sé Suspiró - Durante nuestra anterior misión, cuando... cuando encontramos a Sasuke el se apareció y se enfrentó con él - Le explicó asombrandola - Cuando se enteró que Akatsuki estaba detrás del Kazekage - Del Jinchuriki del Ichibi, pensó, pero no reveló esa información - Parecía muy preocupado por evitarlo. Pero no sé nada de él - Le aclaró con frustración - Ni que le sucedió, ni donde ha estado

\- Ya veo - Dijo Hinata aún conmocionada - Es una gran coincidencia

\- ¿Disculpen, pero quien es Uzumaki-kun? - Intervinó Lee

\- Naruto fue un compañero de la Academia - Hinata le explicó

\- Era un completo desastre - Agregó Sakura - Siempre se metía en problemas y le jugaba bromas a todos, y reprobaba continuamente

\- Si - Rió Hinata suavemente - Era alguien especial - Sakura emitió una leve sonrisa - Pero, recuerdo que un día no asistió más. Y desde entonces no lo volvimos a ver...

\- Si. Todos lo olvidamos eventualmente, pero... Aguarden! No pueden decirle a nadie de esto - Se dió cuena subitamente, sorprendiendo a los dos. Tsunade habia mantenido en secreto la información del paradero de Naruto al Consejo por ahora

\- ¿Por qué...

\- Lo siento, pero es... complicado. No deben decírselo a nadie. Verán, al parecer Naruto es un cazarrecompensas, y es considerado un criminal, por eso no puede saberse que colaboramos con él - Mintió Sakura, ocultando la verdadera razón, pero no podía decirles el gran secreto que se ocultaba detrás del rubio

\- Ya veo - Aceptó Hinata no muy convencida - Pero no creo que sea una mala persona...

* * *

Ya era mas tarde, y tras algunas vueltas Hinata y Lee decidieron regresar. Pero Sakura continuó su paseo. Su caminata la llevó a lo largo de la aldea y, cuando se dió cuenta, no sabía donde se hallaba exactamente. Frustrada, se llevó una mano a la frente

\- Pero que tonta... - Se quejó - ¿Qué hago ahora?!

\- Parece que alguien está perdida - Dijo una voz provocativamente

Sakura miró hacia arriba y se encontró nada menos que con Naruto, sentado al borde de una saliente sobre un pequeño edificio.

\- ¿Q-qué dices? - A pesar de haberla tomado por sorpresa no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una tonta frente a él - ¡¿Quién está pérdida?! - Le gritó desafiante

\- ¿Quién crees? - Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, pero Sakura mantuvo su mirada confiada - Bueno, parece que estoy equivocado, así que me iré... que tengas suerte - Dijo indiferente volteando para irse

\- Espera - Lo llamó Sakura súbitamente. Nada ganaría, salvo alimentar su orgullo, con que el rubio se fuera y ella continuara perdida - Está bien... si me perdí - Admitió entre dientes desviándo la mirada

Naruto comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente - ¿Qué clase de ninja eres? - Sakura enrojeció de la verguenza y la rabia, pero Naruto se rió un poco más - Lo siento, está bien. Supongo que puedo ayudarte, conozco bien esta aldea - Se ofreció encogiéndose de hombros

Sakura lo pensó un momento, sería la oportunidad para obtener algunas respuestas - Está bien

\- ¿Traes dinero?

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

\- Oye, estás empleando mis servicios. Mercenario, cazarrecompensas, como quieras llamarme, yo cobro mis servicios - Contestó tranquilamente

\- ((No puede ser, va en serio)) - Sakura decidió que si lo pensaba más solo terminaría golpeandolo, así que tomó rápidamente algo de dinero que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo dió - Espero que sea suficiente - Se quejó con antipatía

El rubio tomó el dinero y lo contó - Mjm, no suelo dar descuentos... Pero lo pasaré por alto por tratarse de ti - Dijo con diversión, claramente estaba disfrutando con el sufrimiento de la pelirosa - Bien, imagino que no tienes demasiada prisa, y yo no estoy de humor para correr, así que caminaremos

\- Lo que digas - Gruñó Sakura

Sorprendentemente el rubio parecía saber de verdad por donde dirigirse y que caminos tomar. Sakura comenzó a reconocer las zonas por donde ya había pasado anteriormente.

\- Dime Naruto ¿como conoces tan bien la aldea? - Le preguntó intrigada, pero disimulando su interés

\- Bueno, he pasado el tiempo suficiente aquí para familiarizarme con el lugar - Contestó sin detalles

\- Así que por eso conocés al Kazekage ¿verdad? - Continuó la conversación

\- Pues sí, Gaara es un gran amigo - Admitió Naruto sin tapujos

Sakura se pensó que decir, no debía presionar demasiado al rubio o este se cerraría. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, por qué dejó la aldea y que había sido de él, qué historia tenía con Sasuke, incluso decirle que sabía todo sobre el Kyubi, pero no podía hablar de eso así sin mas.

Tras un denso silencio en el que Sakura meditaba sobre el asunto, alzó la voz - Dime algo Naruto... lo que dijiste aquella vez ¿fue en serio?

Naruto la miró confundido y consternado por el tono conmocionado con que habló - ¿A qué te refieres?

La pelirosa inhaló una buena cantidad de aire - Mira, se que no me debes nada y que es... extraño, pero creo que, no me preguntes por qué, confío en ti - Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido - Lo que dijiste sobre Sasuke... ¿en serio crees que puedes salvarlo? - Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de él, y Naruto pudo percibir el conflcito interno que cargaba la pelirosa

Naruto apartó su mirada y la fijó al frente, Sakura se decepcionó un momento, hasta que él habló otra vez - Sabes... hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí - Dijo con un tono serio, pero amable - Pero si de veras confías en mí, hay una sola cosa que necesitas saber - Se detuvo y la miró fijamente - Naruto Uzumaki jamás se arrepiente de sus palabras y siempre cumple sus promesas - Declaró energicamente con una sonrisa y levantó su pulgar

Sakura pudo apreciar la imágen del pequeño escandaloso de antaño sobre la del muchacho, y la acometió un involuntario estremecimiento. Desvío su mirada rápidamente para ocultar su impresión y el rojo que tiño su rostro - Realmente... - Sonrió y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa - De verdad sigues siendo un tonto - Naruto rió en respuesta

\- Bueno, aquí estamos - Le indicó el edificio enfrente, y Sakura se sorprendió de como perdió el sentido del tiempo - La próxima vez te costará el doble, así que mejor lleva un mapa - Dijo a modo de despedida

\- "Jaja" que gracioso - Replicó Sakura - Tal vez la próxima no deberías dar tantas vueltas para extender tu tiempo con una linda chica - Contraatacó la broma y el rubio fue tomado por sorpresa

\- Nada de eso - Negó con sus manos - Ese era el único camino

\- Seguro - Replicó Sakura con suficiencia

\- No te quejes, te di una vista completa de la aldea - Refunfuñó Naruto - Aunque, no puedes decir que has visto Sunagakure hasta no haber observado la puesta del sol - Agregó y Sakura escuchó interesada - Pero ya es algo tarde para eso, y la torre está en el otro extremo de la aldea. Supongo que será la próxima

\- Tú eres el experto - Sakura se encongió de hombros

\- Desde luego - Aseguró Naruto guiñando un ojo con confianza y se marchó con rapidez

Sakura se quedó un momento en silencio y se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. Naruto parecías estar... y ella había... eso sonaba a una... Sacudió su cabeza para negar lo que su cabeza le estaba diciendo con lógica y entró rápidamente al edificio.

* * *

Dos figuras envueltas en túnicas negras con nubes rojas bordadas miraban desde una cima rocosa como el amplio desierto se extendía mas allá al frente.

\- Bien, ya no queda mucho - Comento el mas alto de los dos

\- La caminata por el desierto será molesta - Dijo el otro

\- Tsk, creí que estarías acostumbrado a la arena. Después de todo estas en tu hogar

El otro respondió con una grave risa, sin humor - Andando


End file.
